


Like & Subscribe

by just_peachy



Series: Youtube Royalty! [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Also they will be ridiculous, Comedy of Errors, I have no idea where this will go, M/M, Post-High School, Prompto starts with 15 subscribers, Romantic Comedy, Slight ratings increase in the last chapter, Slow Build, Slow Burn, and they can fall in love on the internet, because now we are down the rabbithole of YT shit, because of mentions of sex, but nothing too spicy, but thank you for the idea Kelly, horray!, then it ballons, youtuber au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_peachy/pseuds/just_peachy
Summary: Noctis loses a dare to Prompto and has to do is entire beauty routine for the world to see. Prompto knows how the internet works, memes and all. Noctis in the meantime, has no idea how much the kingdom of Lucis would get a kick out of his skincare routine. As the boys become more and more popular on youtube, their audience also notices that the boys are not just friends. They might be boy... friends... Or something like that.





	1. How long is this going to take?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’ll be fun!

“You lost Noctis.”

“That wasn’t fair though.”

“We did best three out of five,” Prompto whined. He did have a point, it was stupid to argue back and Noctis knew that Prompto was going to be late to work if they stayed any longer. Which sucked, but Noctis wasn’t going to keep his best friend out longer than necessary.

“I know that,” Noctis turned around and sipped on his orange soda while more businessman went up the stairs to the… well… the more interesting gacha games. Noctis and Prompto usually stuck to the action/adventure games and less so the perverted ones. The pervy games were just weird and Noctis hated the smell of the cigarettes on those floors. They were bad for his skin as well.

“And I won!” Prompto said triumphantly. He even did a fist bump to match the slightly deranged and tired look on his face. “That means you can do anything I want.”

“Uh huh,” Noctis was trying to act as though he was too good to agree to that. But that was not true. The last time they did something like this, Prompto almost died.

“Hey,” Prompto did his own pout to match Noctis’ own. “Last time, I almost died.”

“You didn’t almost die,” Noctis gritted his teeth but he knew that was not true.

“You made me!” Prompto raised his eyebrow and took a deep breath. His eyes closed so dramatically, Noctis almost wanted to laugh, but he didn’t. Noctis just watched his best friend being absolutely ridiculous. It was a shame that Prompto had to leave soon.

“Whatever,” Noctis took a sip out of his orange soda and watched some more shady looking older men enter the stairs.

“You made me eat a pound of wasabi!”

“Prompto, don’t be so dramatic!”

“I AM NOT BEING DRAMATIC!”

“STOP YELLING!” Noctis laughed and looked around to make sure no one else was looking at them. But Noctis almost didn’t care.

“It was,” Prompto puffed up his chest a bit and pouted in a way that was almost cute. But Noctis would never say it was. Not outloud anyways. “It was at least a good two tablespoons.”

“That’s not a pound,” Noctis snapped back and laughed while Prompto just became a flustered mess. It should have been reversed because Noctis had no idea what Prompto wanted him to do. They had done this for a while. The best were fun and sometimes they were hilarious, and sometimes, Noctis had regretted it later on. The last one they did, Prompto had to wear a one piece swimsuit that had very black body hair all over it. That was fun and Prompto had fun vlogging about it. Was it vlogging? Noctis didn’t know. The only thing Noctis usually did was watch random let’s plays of people he enjoyed on twitch but was too busy to watch those streams live. But Prompto knew every youtube “celebrity.” He even watched those weird ASMR videos of people eating and this one lady that popped pimples. It was weird and Noctis didn’t care because it suited Prompto perfectly.

“Hmm,” Prompto hummed and finally looked at his watch. His expression changed because he realized that, yes, it was almost time to go to work. Stupid work, Noctis thought.

“What do you want me to do?” Noctis gave Prompto a look, which Noctis hoped conveyed a puppy dog look. But it probably just looked like Noctis looking like he hadn’t had his afternoon nap.

“I have an idea,” Prompto began to smile slowly and looked very… weird. There was no other way to describe that look.

“Which is,” Noctis waved his hand and Prompto mimicked him, which annoyed Noctis. Except… it was not really that annoying.

“Do your skincare routine,” Prompto began, with a shit-eating grin on his face. “And let me record it.”

Noctis, who, graduated number one of their senior class, let the words process for a bit. He had to let it marinate. His routine was… it was a lot. It was also something that comforted him before he went to sleep and… well, it was his. That was the only way to explain it. He wanted to keep that to himself. But, it was also fun to do that routine because it made Gladio proud that Noctis was taking care of himself, despite the appearance of his apartment. And Ignis felt better that at least Noctis looked nice on the outside, again, despite the appearance of his apartment.

“Is that all?” Noctis asked. He was nervous, but if that was all, then it wouldn’t be too bad. There had to be a catch. “And then?”

“I won’t put it on youtube,” Prompto laughed. He began to gather his things and looked sheepishly at Noctis. “I just want to record it and show the guys later. But you take like, 30 minutes to do it. And you look so… focused when you do it. I just want to save it for posterity.”

All Noctis could do was laugh. It was not eating an actual pound of wasabi. Which comforted Noctis a little bit, because it could have been worse. It could have really been a lot worse, but this was not bad at all.

“Okay,” Noctis smiled. The orange drink was gone, but Noctis sucked on his straw for as long as he could. “Come over after your shift is over and I’ll do it.”

Prompto, who had just finished gathering his things, looked absolutely delighted. “I even brought my Go Pro camera!” And Noctis looked at the inside of his best friend’s backpack, and what did he see…

“Oh,” Noctis grinned. “Okay, then this shouldn’t be too bad.”

“Alright then!” Prompto said. “See you in 6 hours!”

Noctis looked at his watch and saw his best friend run off towards the doors of the arcade while he jogged towards his job at the photo place. It was a silly thought, but Noctis was also relieved that he could get in a good nap before Prompto came over to his apartment for the night.

***

“Okay,” Prompto took a deep breath and looked at Noctis before giggling a little bit. “You wear a hair band?”

“Duh,” Noctis said before laying out his entire collection of skin care products. “I am not doing a hair care video.”

Prompto laughed and Noctis felt very proud of his stupid joke.

“Just don’t publish this,” Noctis warned. It would probably be a bad idea to have the prince publishing their skin care routine or people on the internet figuring out where he lived. It was not a big deal, in Noctis’ opinion, but things seemed to calm down post-high school. He was volunteering, working and training and most of the time, people did not follow him. But Noctis was absolutely sure that Ignis would not be pleased about this video if it ever was published.

“I won’t just pretend that this is just for fun!” Prompto teased. “I am surprised you aren’t that embarrassed about this.”

“If Gladio sees this,” Noctis thought aloud. “I’ll probably get embarrassed. I have been trying to get him to use this stuff but he only likes that SPF moisturizer I gave him.”

“A what?” Prompto asked. Noctis chose to ignore him. Jeez…

“Okay I’m going to start filming,” Prompto said finally. He had his camera in his hands, a nice go pro that Noctis got him for his birthday last year. Prompto refused to use it until he started his youtube channel. Noctis did not want to watch it for fear of second hand embarrassment of Prompto’s stupid ideas. But Prompto’s channel was well edited and curated. For the most part. Usually, Prompto’s videos were of him watching other youtube videos and laughing at them. Prompto’s face was so expressive that he was good at watching other people do things. 15 subscribers and all.

Noctis steadied himself in the bathroom. He had some cactuar t-shirt on and some nike gym shorts. It was his usual night time outfit, so he didn’t have to dress nicer. No one was going to see this except maybe Ignis and Gladio. He lost a dare and he was going to have to live with the consequences of doing his skin care routine. So he just waved at the camera while Prompto gave the introduction.

“Hello friends!” Prompto’s voice changed to a mock accent, which Noctis strongly suspected was supposed to sound like Ignis. “Today I am joined by my best friend and the most handsome guy I know, Noctis.”

“I’m not handsome,” Noctis said bashfully while waving around the first cleansing oil, like an idiot.

“Don’t be like that,” Prompto teased. “Own it!”

“Umm,” Noctis shifted his eyes and tried to smile. But it was probably coming across as a fake one. “Sure.”

Prompto flipped the Go Pro around and talked to the camera. “Storytime: So me and Noctis usually do bets with each other while we game downtown. Nothing dramatic, just funny stuff. So Noctis lost to me, because he was so focused on what he likes to put on his face.”

“That sounds… vaguely sexual,” Noctis chimed in. Prompto laughed and Noctis just smiled.

“So I thought,” Prompto regained his composure, but he still giggled nonetheless. “I would try and film Noctis’ way too long skin care routine. Because the first time I saw it, I think it just shocked me. Because I just wash my face with soap and put on something you gave me right Noct?”

“An SPF moisturizer,” Noctis grimaced. Jeez…

“Yeah that!” Prompto grinned. “And I don’t understand skincare that well, but Noctis is probably the most beautiful dude I have ever seen in my life.” Noctis felt like his heart stopped but they were still filming and Prompto was just being funny with him, right?

“Don’t say that,” Noctis scratched the back of his head and thank the Six that Prompto had the camera on his person, and not Noctis.

“It’s true though!” Prompto laughed. “So I know it is because Noctis has this 25 step skin care routine.” Prompto turned the camera around and Noctis tried his best to smile and not act at all embarrassed because his best friend thought he was beautiful. He just needed to relax.

“It’s actually 11 steps during the day,” Noctis began. “And 10 at night. Because during the day, you have to put SPF on your face. Although, you can skip exfoliating and the sheet mask and just have 8 steps.”

“Whatever you say Noctis.”

“I am just telling the people what they need to know Prompto.”

“What people?”

“Ignis and Gladio,” Noctis said seriously. “Because I don’t know any other people.”

Prompto and Noctis laughed. It was fun and this was stupid but Noctis was having fun with this. Besides sleeping and video games, skin care was the other thing that he enjoyed doing. It was his secret all through high school and he did not realize other people did not have a routine until Prompto told him he was weird for having one in the first place.

“So talk about your routine Noct,” Prompto said slowly through his giggle fit.

“First thing you want to do,” Noctis said slowly. “Is to start off with a cleanser. I use this oil based one called clean it zero.”

“Is oil based better?” Prompto asked.

“No idea,” Noctis said honestly while he scooped up about a teaspoon of the cleanser out of the jar. “I just like this one because it gets all that junk off your face. And it has a nice consistency to it.”

“Consistency,” Prompto showed off the cleanser’s jar and showed it off to the camera. “Step one!”

“Hand me that towel will you?”Noctis asked while he rinsed out his face. “When you dry your face, pat it dry, don’t scrape your face with the towels.”

“Noted,” Prompto nodded, even though the camera was not on him at the moment. “Step two!”

“Next,” Noctis looked at the camera. “I do my water based cleanser. I like this one because it smells like matcha and green tea. It has a good smell to it.” Noctis let Prompto smell the jar.

“Woah!” Prompto yelled. “That does smell nice.”

Noctis pumped out the product and smelled it before putting the cleanser on his face. “This is the real fresh foam cleanser.”

“Hey!” Prompto yelled while displaying the bottle for the camera. “This has leaves at the bottom!”

“Cool right?” Noctis smiled while cleaning his face off. Once he rinsed, he patted his face down with the towel.

“Jeez,” Prompto frowned. “You do this every night?”

“Yup,” Noctis waved his hand dismissively. “Step three, exfoliator. Now,” Noctis paused and looked at the camera. “Exfoliate about 2-3 times a week. Because, then you’ll start to break out. And the idea is to have nice skin.”

“Right,” Prompto frowned a bit. “You are really intense about this.”

Noctis ignored that comment but opened the scrub for Prompto to smell it. “It smells like strawberries.”

Prompto, who apparently really liked the smell, dipped his nose right into the scrub and laughed before Noctis realized what he was doing.

“Prompto!”

It happened fast, but Noctis just watched with a mixture in delight and horror as Prompto licked the scrub off of his nose. Prompto’s face went from mischievous to scrunched up disgust because, well, the strawberries were not edible in any way.

“DUDE!” Prompto coughed. Noctis just laughed and laughed. He continued to put the product on his face while watching Prompto with delight.

“I tried that once,” Noctis said, a bit dramatically, into the camera. “It didn’t work out too well.” Prompto was still sputtering but Noctis continued to talk into the camera. “I use this one called strawberry food therapy scrub. It is a mask, so you have to massage it into your face and leave it on for about five minutes. So hopefully you recover by then Prompto.”

“Right?” Prompto coughed. “I thought you could eat it.”

“You can’t eat anything,” Noctis shook his head. “Unless I say that this is edible, then you can eat that stuff.”

“But it smelled so nice,” Prompto whined.

“At least now I know your weakness,” Noctis teased. He sensed that his face was about done, so he began to wash the mask off. “Strawberries.”

“I am an easy man to fool,” Prompto sighed. “Step four!”

“Toner,” Noctis showed the product off to the camera. “These are organic cotton treatment toner pads. I like these because they feel nice and smell nice.”

“Those look expensive,” Prompto said while Noctis rubbed the cotton sheet on his face.

“They are,” Noctis nodded. “But I like them.”

“How much is left?” Prompto asked.

“Not that much,” Noctis tossed the used cotton pad into the trash can and waved his hands on his face for a bit. “Next is a sheet mask. But can you get my phone?”

“Why?” Prompto asked. He still left towards the living room to grab it. Noctis put on the mask slowly and let himself enjoy this moment without the camera there. He had hoped that the jokes were deflecting the fact that his best friend called him beautiful, on camera, and that he hoped that the very obvious crush he did have on Prompto was not apparent. At all. Because that would be awful.

“This is going to take about 15-20 minutes,” Noctis said brightly. “And I want to play some King’s Knight because it’ll pass the time.”

“Seriously?” Prompto seemed shocked once he came back to hand Noctis the phone. “I thought you said not that much more?”

“It isn’t that much more,” Noctis waved his hand dismissively but grabbed the box of sheet masks. He showed it off to the camera. “This is my favorite, the egg cream mask. It works well on pores, so if that is an issue, use these ones.”

“Ugh,” Prompto groaned. “Being beautiful is a lot of work.”

Noctis, just stared at his phone. Eternally grateful, that the sheet mask was hiding his obvious blushing. He and Prompto wordlessly played King’s Knight. Prompto said about 5 minutes through the game, that he stopped filming. Just because it would take too long to edit the footage. Noctis just shrugged and continued to play. Maybe this was weird, but Noctis was already too far into this routine to say that enough was enough. So he was going to continue the video and hopefully, Gladio and Ignis wouldn’t say anything about the way Prompto talked to him.

“Okay,” Noctis put down the phone on the sink’s basin and began to peel the mask off. “That’s done. Not too much do do now.”

“Yeesh,” Prompto pressed record again. “We skipped ahead, don’t mind us! Step 60!”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Next is essence.” He pumped out the product and showed off the bottle to the camera. “This is called Galaxtomyces…”

“Galax… to… myces?” Prompto said slowly.

“Yes,” Noctis said without skipping a beat. “Galaxtomyces 95 power essence. You put this underneath your eyes. And here is the important part.” Noctis began to wiggle his fingers below his eyes while putting the essence over it. “You have to play it like a piano.”

Noctis, who had heard Prompto laugh plenty today, laughed so loud that Noctis was scared.

“What?” Noctis began to laugh as well. “I’m serious!”

“PLAYING MOZART,” Prompto screamed. “ON YOUR FACE!”

“Duh,” Noctis chuckled. He continued to wiggle his fingers underneath his eyes. Prompto continued to laugh while Noctis shimmied his body in the direction of the camera. “It is important!”

Noctis grabbed the next bottle. Step seven, he showed it off to the camera. Prompto managed to regain his composure, but he was barely breathing normally. He was still wheezing from his earlier laughter.

“This is called,” Noctis began. “The Snail Bee High content lotion. It is lotion for your face.”

“Is it made out of bees?” Prompto asked.

“I don’t think so,” Noctis said, but he honestly didn’t know. “Maybe?”

“So bees and snails?” Prompto whistled. “That seems like such a weird combination.”

“Well,” Noctis began. “It works, and it smells pretty good. So I am going to keep using it.”

“Gotcha,” Prompto sighed. “Now what?”

“The scam part,” Noctis groaned. “Let me say this.” Noctis took a deep breath and showed off the eye cream to the camera. It was called moisture barrier. “I think eye creams are a scam. They don’t work. If the Six give me wrinkles under my eyes, then I will get wrinkles underneath my eyes. It is genetics. And I think that it is silly to make eye creams while you can use a regular cream and probably get the same results. For cheap. So if you want to skip this step, I don’t care. Because I just think people should know that this is a scam. Just save some money and go for a cream and pat that on your eye baggies and hopefully your eye baggies aren’t too bad when you get older. And when you do put it on, swipe it upward, not down. Pat it down like the piano, you know?”

Prompto just stared at Noctis, and Noctis just stared back.

“But you still put it on though, Noct.”

“I know,” Noctis replied. “I got this for free, so I am going to use it until it runs out.”

“Okay,” Prompto gave Noctis a weird look but Noctis ignored him while he grabbed the next item.

“Step 9,” Noctis sighed. “Night repair essence. I really like this product because a little bit goes a long way and I haven’t had to repurchase this for a while. So a lot of bang for your buck.”

Prompto filmed the essence and fist bumped when Noctis brought out the final step.

“Step 10!” Prompto exclaimed.

“Step 10,” Noctis repeated. “This is the belif aqua bomb. I really love this one, and I gave it to you.”

“Yes!” Prompto giggled. “I really like it too, but I don’t know how you can have the patience to do the rest of this.”

“Yeah,” Noctis scooped up the rest of the cream and put it on his face. “I really like this one, it makes my skin feel nice.”

“And that’s it?” Prompto said excitedly. “Are we done?”

“Yes,” Noctis nodded. “That’s it.”

Prompto moved the camera back in his direction. “Okay guys, there you have it. My beautiful best friend and his really… really… really damn long skin care routine. Let’s just do the night one, and not show the morning one, because…”

“It isn’t morning,” Noctis said in the direction of the camera. He finally took his headband off and gave the rest of his hair a rub before following Prompto to the living room. “And I don’t know what time I’ll be up tomorrow.”

“Very true,” Prompto said. “So thank you for watching. Make sure to like and subscribe if you enjoyed watching. And now, we will go back to playing some King’s Knight.”

Prompto, very clearly, stopped recording while Noctis waved but eyed Prompto wearily.

“I thought you weren’t going to publish that?” Noctis sighed.

“I’m not,” Prompto said. “I just need to practice for my channel. Plus Ignis hasn’t subscribed to me yet, even though he said he would. So, I am going to upload this one where I watch cat videos instead.”

Noctis just laughed while Prompto grabbed his laptop and connected the camera to it. They both sat down on the couch while Noctis tried to sit comfortably. But his skin felt nice at the moment.

“Well that was fun,” Noctis said. “I mean, it was kind of weird, but I enjoyed it.”

“Me too!” Prompto smiled brightly at Noctis. “You have good on camera presence.”

“Umm,” Noctis was not too sure what to do with that compliment but he nodded regardless.

“Let me just edit this and upload it,” Prompto began to type away at his laptop while Noctis turned on his console and the TV.

***

Noctis did not know what time him and Prompto went to sleep. But Noctis did not make it to his bed and Prompto was sprawled on the couch, just inches away from Noctis face. Noctis, who was already embarrassed for some odd reason, inched away from Prompto. Good thing he woke up early, because Noctis couldn’t stand it if Prompto saw him like this. Noctis thought about how to tell Prompto that he liked him but that would be too much. He wondered if Prompto knew and was just teasing him. Or something like that.

All Noctis knew was that he was pleased to be up before his best friend. However, there were about 30 text messages on his phone, when last night, there was just one good night message from his Dad. How weird.

He scrolled through his phone but Ignis was calling him. Apparently he called Noctis ten times already.

“Good morning,” Noctis yawned. “Did something happen?”

“Noct,” Ignis said curtly. “What did you two do?”

“Huh?” Noctis snapped up straight on the couch. “What do you mean?”

“That video,” Ignis said slowly, almost dangerously. “Of you and Prompto. It was published.”

Noctis must have misheard that. “What?”

“We have to take it down at once,” Ignis said. “If we do it now, we can lessen the fallout.”

“What are you talking about?” Noctis said. “Prompto said he wouldn’t publish it.”

“Prompto did publish it,” Ignis hissed. “I am coming over now.”

As Ignis hung up the phone, Noctis stared at his phone for a second. He opened up the youtube app. He checked his subscriptions, and there it was, sure enough. It was the video. And Noctis’ stupid face with the strawberry scrub. No cat watching video in sight.

This was probably just an honest mistake. Prompto probably published it by accident, but Noctis just stared at the screen and wondered if anyone else was going to notice how much he liked Prompto.

Hopefully, no one would notice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if this is good, but please let me know if you enjoy this. I am on twitter @noctisserie. I don’t check my tumblr anymore, so that is the best place to reach me. Also, the new ship name is Promptisserie. Please thank my wonderful friend Liberty for coining that name and she is also going to help me write this because she is funnier than I am.
> 
> Thank you!


	2. Leopard prints are life!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wear your BFF’s clothes for a week challenge! And maybe tell your Dad that you might be gay... that challenge can wait for later. 
> 
> 900K subscribers and counting!

“100K PEOPLE SUBSCRIBED?!?!?!”

“Keep your voice down Prom.”

“I AM SO SORRY!!!”

“It’ll be fine.”

“IT IS NOT FINE!” Prompto whined. He was absolutely red in the face and he looked like he had no idea what to do with his body. Each second, Prompto was either pacing, throwing his hands up, looking at the multiple pings going off on his phone, and grabbing his blonde hair. Noctis really wanted to make fun of him. Noctis wanted to tell him that he was being an idiot and that none of this would matter. He would have to release a public statement with his dad (probably). Maybe Noctis would even have to go into hiding for a month, and people would forget.

At the moment though, Noctis just watched his best friend turn into a stuttering mess. Prompto kept looking at his computer and screaming.

“IT IS GOING UP!”

“Prompto just delete the video”

“WHAT THE FUCK!!!”

“Prompto,” Noctis warned. “Just calm down. It’ll be fine.”

“You don’t understand,” Prompto, who managed to sit down for a few seconds, fidgeted and couldn’t use the touchpad correctly. “W-What if…”

Prompto looked oddly devastated at the monitor before looking Noctis right in the eye.

“Don’t say anything stupid,” Noctis waved his hand dismissively. “This is just going to be a one month thing. Then people will forget all about it.”

“W-What if,” Prompto stuttered. “W-What i-if w-we c-can’t be f-f-friends any-anymore?”

Prompto looked like he was on the verge of tears. Noctis was about to tell him that he was being ridiculous. He would have threatened to renounce his title if his Dad made him do something like that. But then Ignis walked in and looked at the two of them with a glare that was intense. Noctis frowned instantly.

“Iggy,” Noctis began. “Just like I thought. It was a mistake.”

“That doesn’t matter now,” Ignis rubbed his head and looked at his phone. “We have to do damage control right away.”

“Hey guys.”

Noctis recognized that gruff voice. “Hey Gladio.”

“Don’t listen to specs,” Gladio drawled. “He’s making it seem like we went to war with the empire.”

“Some members of the council,” Ignis pushed up his glasses and looked at Gladio, as though his father might have suggested the idea in the first place. “Are not pleased that it seems like Noctis is spending tax money on expensive eye creams.”

“But that was free,” Noctis said in a crestfallen voice.

“It doesn’t matter,” Ignis approached a fidgeting Prompto. His best friend didn’t even fight Ignis taking the laptop away. “We’ll just privatize the video. Noctis will release a statement and we’ll go from there.”

Ignis gave Noctis a curt look and Noctis rolled his eyes only after Ignis looked back to Prompto.

“Look,” Prompto seemed to regain his composure. Only a little bit, however. “So… I can still be Noctis’ friend?”

“Why wouldn’t you be?” Gladio asked. “Did you think I tagged along to toss you overboard?”

“Maybe!” Prompto said in a huff before looking sad again. “I like hanging out with you guys. It was late, and I guess I clicked the wrong thing before I went to sleep.”

“Probably got distracted,” Ignis said in a hushed tone. He gave a “look” to Gladio and Noctis frowned.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Noctis asked, not knowing exactly why Ignis and Gladio were stifling their laughter.

“Nothing,” Ignis stammered. “Nothing…”

“I am happy,” Prompto sighed. “I thought I was going to be banned.”

“I wouldn’t let that happen,” Noctis gave Prompto a confident smile and Prompto smiled back. His best friend finally looked at ease. They both ignored another laugh from Gladio and instead, looked at the laptop and the ever increasing subscriber number in the corner.

“Oh my,” Ignis made his way to look at the screen as well. Prompto began to panic again, his freckles became even more pronounced under his stress. Noctis just looked at the comments for the video and frowned.

 

 

> noctis is ghey
> 
> theblonde twink is hot
> 
> no more royal line i guess
> 
> the prince is so funny!!! Who knew?
> 
> Are they dating? They have to be dating? Right, please tell me I’m not the only one that sees this? *eyeball emoji*

 

“They didn’t even spell my name right,” Noctis said after a while.

Gladio couldn’t even stop laughing now and it echoed all throughout the apartment. Ignis was going through the video settings and scoffing at the “incorrect grammar.” Prompto, just looked like he was going to turn into a tomato.

Noctis was absolutely wrong. Everyone noticed that he liked Prompto. It was useless to deny it if every other comment was about how “gay” this video was. There were even some terrible comments about how taking care of a skin as a dude was… well Noctis wasn’t going to repeat those stupid phrases.

There were some nice comments though. A few said how helpful the routine was and how funny he and Prompto were. Those were nice to read. The viewer count kept going up as well. As it stood, there were 3 million people that had watched the video so far. And Noctis could only imagine how he would explain this to the council. It made his head hurt but Ignis had finally put the video on private.

“You are no fun,” Gladio said finally. He was on his phone and swiping through the comments. “This is amazing.”

“Well,” Ignis closed the laptop and Prompto remained a petrified tomato that didn’t move on the couch. “Noctis.”

Noctis looked up at Ignis and waited for whatever his punishment would be. At this point, he was willing to clean the whole apartment by himself and cook on his own. The thought made him cringe, but if that was what had to be done, then so be it.

“You and Prompto,” Ignis checked his phone just to make he had the instructions correctly noted. “Are to meet with the king.”

“What?” Noctis was stunned. How was he going to explain this to his Dad?

“Before you two go,” Gladio showed Noctis his phone. It was the Amicitia family group chat. Iris greatly enjoyed the video while Mr. Amicitia, the current king’s shield, his only response was:

 

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

Noctis would have laughed too, if he wasn’t horrified by what his father had to say.

***

The entire ride to the Citadel was ripe with tension. No one said anything. When they entered the Citadel, everyone looked at Noctis. Maybe it was because Noctis always felt like everyone was looking at him. But this time felt worse than the other times.

Noctis entered the throne room with Prompto, who looked like he had forgotten how to walk. The members of the court were all there and they all looked thoroughly annoyed. Except for Mr. Amicitia, who looked as though he was utterly delighted to be there.

Noctis walked up but he noticed that Prompto was having trouble walking. So he doubled back and gently nudged Prompto forward. The council eyed the two of them and Noctis refused to look at his Dad. This was ridiculous and he wanted to get it over with fast.

He bowed at the foot of the stairs and thankfully, so did Prompto.

“Prince Noctis,” his Dad said in a booming voice.

Noctis, finally looked at his Dad. For some reason, Noctis didn’t think he looked too mad at all. Or maybe he just imagined it, because the next second, his Dad looked stern.

“And Prompto Argentum,” his Dad said in a more concerned voice. Noctis gave Prompto a look, and all Prompto did was bow again. It was not necessary but Prompto looked like he was close to fainting.

“Y-yes,” Prompto gulped. “Your majesty.”

“I was made aware,” his Dad was still seated and winced a bit once he stood up. Noctis watched closely as his Dad grabbed the cane that Noctis had grown to detest over the years. He began to to make his way down the stairs. “That you and your… friend, Mr. Argentum, released a video on the internet. It was quite entertaining.”

“It was umm,” Noctis felt embarrassed now. None of these people looked like they would “get” what they did exactly. It amused Noctis that his own Dad watched him acting like an idiot on the internet, but then he snapped back to the fact that he was here and embarrassed, once again. Noctis just tried to explain what he did in plain terms. “It was a just skincare video. But we didn’t do anything that would jeopardize the integrity of the royal family.”

“The other council members,” one of the men spoke up. “Are unfamiliar on how to proceed with this. This is relatively new technology that we aren’t well equipped to handle. Since we are setting precedent.” The councilman looked to the King. “We’ll defer to the King.”

One of the women on the council also spoke up. “We also wanted to clarify what your relationship with Mr. Argentum, is exactly.”

“Excuse me?” Noctis asked. He was in denial, and not a great actor, at all. But he was not going to talk about this to anyone, especially today.

“There is just friendship,” Prompto spoke up sharply. Noctis looked at his best friend, and could not quite explain why he felt so sad that Prompto said that. It also made him sad that his father had not quite reached the foot of the steps yet.

“He’s right,” Noctis said. “There is nothing to explain.”

His Dad looked right at him and Noctis gulped. “Whatever you say, Prince Noctis.”

Phew. “Thank you… your majesty.”

“I am going to allow,” his Dad said thoughtfully. “You to continue these videos.”

Noctis must have misheard but he looked hopefully at Prompto.

“But I have a few conditions,” his Dad, finally, reached the foot of the staircase and smiled at Noctis and then at Prompto. “I want to view the video before you release it to the public. And if I don’t like the content, then it won’t be published.”

“Y-yes,” Prompto stammered. “I-I-I c-can m-make th-that hap-pen.”

“Excellent,” his Dad smiled and put one hand with a light grip on Noctis’ shoulder. “As I understand it, these channels can make people enough money to make a living. I think that would be a nice thing to do for your friend Noctis.”

Noctis, who was screaming internally that this was now apparently going to be a thing, felt his body becoming hot. He looked away and gritted his teeth. He could not hide his face from anyone and he prayed that maybe Prompto was looking at something else besides him. But Noctis nodded slowly.

“Yes,” Noctis said slowly. “It would be nice for Prompto.”

“Your majesty,” Prompto bowed again, even though it was unnecessary. “I promise I’ll make Noctis look amazing. I know he doesn’t have to do this, and you are being really kind to me now. B-but, I would never do anything to make you or him look bad.”

“I didn’t think either of you looked bad,” Noctis watched in horror as his Dad chuckled. “I thought it was very entertaining. Clarus and I were laughing as we watched it together.”

Noctis felt like if Ramuh wanted to strike him down in this instant, he would have been grateful for it.

“S-sure Dad,” Noctis tried to smile but he felt like he was going to die. He even saw a few of the Councilmembers restrain themselves from laughing.

“We are busy Noctis,” his Dad said finally. “There are other matters to attend to. But I am glad that you found a nice way to entertain yourselves after graduating high school.”

“Sure Dad,” Noctis sighed. “I mean,” he straightened up his body and bowed. He peripherally caught Prompto doing the same thing. “Thank you, your majesty.”

With that, his Dad patted his shoulder and Noctis turned around and left the throne room. Prompto ran quickly behind Noctis, panting as though he just ran a marathon.

***

“I can’t believe you got off that easily,” Ignis shook his head and sipped some ebony coffee from his cup. They were back at the apartment. The video now had 4 million views and there were already reaction videos to the video. It was enough to make Noctis’ head spin. Prompto now had 90K subscribers, and would probably have a million in about an hour.

“I can,” Gladio murmured. He was drinking tea. “My Dad showed your Dad the video Noct.”

“Oh really?” Prompto chimed in. He had finally muted the millions of notifications he had on his phone. “Well, at least we have the King’s support.”

“I think you guys could pull this thing off,” Gladio began. Ignis looked as though he wanted to argue back, but he waited for Gladio to continue. “Just don’t mention any royal things. You two are just best friends that are making stupid videos together. Lots of people already do that on youtube. Iris even has suggestions for videos, you know.”

“She does?” Noctis groaned. He didn’t even want to think about what could be a good suggestion for a next video. All of was thinking about was how the hell everyone knew that he liked Prompto. It was not like Noctis was making it so obvious. Even the councilmembers saw it and the thought made Noctis sick to his stomach.

_This was awful._

On the other hand, Prompto could just do this full-time. Whether or not Prompto actually wanted that was unknown to Noctis.

“Prompto,” Ignis finally finished drinking his coffee. “What did you have in mind for your next video?”

Prompto looked like a fish. But Noctis knew that Prompto was probably just overwhelmed based on everything that happened today. And it was barely noon.

“You said Iris had ideas right?” Noctis asked Gladio. And sure enough, Gladio unlocked his phone and showed Noctis his chatlog with Iris. The only thing that Noctis wanted to do was make sure that his Dad and Prompto were having fun watching him acting like an idiot.

“Oh this one looks… interesting,” Noctis said, silently regretting saying anything.

“Which one?” Prompto asked immediately..

***

“I actually think this is going to be fun!,” Prompto said. “And Ignis is right, maybe this will help with whatever “image” problems the councilmembers might have with you.”

“Maybe,” Noctis said thoughtfully. “At least it doesn’t look like we are doing anything bad.”

“Yup,” Prompto smiled. “Just being silly in Lucis. I already have people that want to make a logo, you know?”

They were going to do a “life style” channel. But this was not going to be like the skincare video. It was going to take a week and they had to tweak the idea of the video. Originally, it was all over youtube as a “Wear my partner’s clothes for a week challenge.” The problem was that, no, despite whatever Noctis wanted in his heart, this was a “Wear my BFF’s clothes for a week challenge.”

Noctis was fine with that. He _really_ was.

 _Really_.

Noctis was now the one recording and Prompto looked delighted to being poking through Noctis’ front closet. He kept doing “jazz hands” and waving his arms in slow motion, like one of those used car ballon figures that flowed in the wind. Noctis still laughed and knew that at least they could use these clips while they did a voice over.

“I’m going to wear designer clothes for a week!” Prompto continued to look through Noctis’ closet. “You have a lot of black.”

“No shit,” Noctis laughed.

“I think I know what I’m going to do,” Prompto snapped his fingers. “One day, I’ll do a goth jock look. The next day I’ll do you in pajamas. Then maybe like, wear our old school uniform…” Prompto continued to dig through Noctis’ closet while he tossed some pants, shorts and some shoes on the floor.

“Don’t wear that,” Noctis shook his head. “Maybe…” Noctis went to the far right of his closet, the section that he rarely touched. Because it had suits and tuxedos and other royal wear. In other words, things he would never ever wear.

“Oh,” Prompto laughed and looked at some of the black tuxedos and eyed them enthusiastically. “This is better than the jock goth look.

Noctis, felt oddly proud, that Prompto might just wear suits all week. Maybe…

***

The King had a long day. There was a minor tariff disagreement with Altissia and Gauldin Quay was having trouble exporting goods to the Capital. There was hope that it would get resolved by tomorrow. The King had promised to not check his phone before bed, but Noctis had sent him a good night text. Which was followed by an email… from Mr. Argentum.

The next video was done and the King couldn’t help but press play.

“Hello Friends,” Mr. Argentum spoke in a mock accent, that the King suspected was to make fun of the Scientia family. The camera then moved to Noctis, who waved politely at the camera, before turning back to Prompto. “I’m Prompto and me and my best friend, Noctis, are here to do another video. We got a lot of great feedback on the last one. So we are going to keep the momentum going… by doing a challenge.”

The camera panned back to Noctis who did another polite wave. But this time, there were quick cuts to different outfits that Noctis would never wear. Or so, the king thought that Noctis would never wear those outfits. Not enough black…

“For one week,” Prompto had the camera pointed back at him. “We wore each other’s clothes. It was fun and we wanted to show you how we did.”

There was another cut with Noctis and Prompto walking around the city of Lucis, both looking inconspicuous with regular outfits and sunglasses on.

“This is kind of an old challenge,” Prompto began. “But we really wanted to do it because Noctis has a lot of nice things in his closet and Noctis would look amazing in my outfits!”

At this point, the king expected Noctis to brush that aside, or say something to counter Prompto. But his son said nothing, he just trailed along behind Mr. Argentum and just turned away from the camera, grinning.

“So for one week,” Prompto said after he took a sip of his coffee. “I am going to dress like Noctis and Noctis will dress like me, a plebe.”

“I’ll be a good looking plebe,” Noctis smiled.

“That’s my line!” Prompto teased.

The King, who was not an idiot, knew one very important thing: his son was probably in love with his best friend.

As the next 15 minutes passed by, Noctis tried on many of Mr. Argentum’s outfits. And each day, Mr. Argentum was, comically so, very overdressed. On the first day, they went to the arcade and to the movies, Prompto was in slacks, a dress shirt and vest, while Noctis was in a gym outfit.

Each day, Prompto would tell Noctis that maybe he should make an effort to dress nicer. His son, who was a mascot for comfort, shook his head and said no.

The best part of the video, was on day five, when Noctis and Prompto went fishing outside the city. Prompto, was narrating in the background, while having a timer in the corner, as Noctis fished. Prompto’s commentary the entire time was amazing with Noctis hardly moving his stance the entire time.

“Noctis is only crazy about four things: fishing, sleeping, video games and skin care. In that order.”

The King thought that the fifth thing would be Prompto, but the video continued.

“What if I left to get starbucks? I don’t think he would notice.”

“If an earthquake happened right now, he’d probably still fish. Who cares about natural disasters right?”

“Noctis looks like one of those anak stag’s right? So majestic…”

Maybe Prompto felt the same way about his son?

“I am going to start counting the freckles on my face.”

“I am so bored.”

“Noctis?!?!?!”

The king saw his son turn around, with a big grin on his face.

“I’m almost done!” Noctis shouted.

Mr. Argentum turned the camera back at his own face. “He’s lying.”

At least the King was pleased that his son’s best friend was aware of Noctis’ shortcomings.

All throughout the video, Regis saw the way that his son looked at Mr. Argentum. He felt that he finally had a peak as to what his son did most days. It was nice, even to have this point of view of what Noctis did for fun. His son was having fun and on the final day, Noctis looked absolutely flustered because Mr. Argentum loved his outfit.

“I am so mad,” Mr. Argentum squealed. “I have been wanting to wear that but I think it is too many prints.”

“What are you talking about?” Noctis sighed. Now they were at the local theme park which did not seem too busy at the moment. “What patterns?”

“I read this thing online Noct, that you can’t mix different patterns together. Because it is considered a fashion disaster.”

“Well I wore those sweatpants that you didn’t wash yesterday,” Noctis laughed.

“That was disgusting,” Mr. Argentum laughed. “And you shouldn’t have worn those.”

“I still do not know what you wore,” Noctis frowned. It was true, Prompto had one of Noctis’old sweaters on but said that he would reveal his “actual outfit” later as the day got hotter.

“I’ll do it later.”

Noctis had some leopard print jacket on, a black shirt that had buttons (a vast improvement over the t-shirts Noctis wore all week) and some skinny jeans that were red. That was a lot of color, the King thought.

It only took a second, but Mr. Argentum was seen in the next moment, with one of Noctis’ old T-shirts, with a moogle logo on the front. But his bare midriff was showing and Mr. Argentum was dancing around the theme park while Noctis looked mortified.

“So friends,” Mr. Argentum voice-over laughed. “My last outfit was this very small t-shirt, I am assuming from when Noctis was a baby, and I decided to wear it as a crop top.”

Noctis just shook his head, but his cheeks were so red that the King felt his son’s embarrassment fully. After all, the King did buy Noctis that shirt.

“I actually hope this becomes a thing,” Mr. Argentum nodded. “Because I feel less hot.”

“I hope not,” Noctis shook his head. He had turned his head away, blushing, while Prompto continued to giggle in the theme park.

It was in that moment, that the King realized that his son was not blushing because it was a hot day. It was not because his son was embarrassed by his best friend. In fact, Noctis had worn a t-shirt with chest hair, with no shame at all, the day before. Noctis was embarrassed now, because he was definitely in love with his best friend.

The King needed to talk to Noctis about this. Somehow.

“Thank you for watching!,” Mr. Argentum said gleefully. “Please like and subscribe and leave comments if you think that crop tops are going to be coming back into style. I think they will be coming back into style!”

And with that, the King sent his son a good night text, and the promise to have a meal with Noctis later in the week. He had to talk to his son. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have loved the response to this fic and I hope to keep the momentum going for all of you. I am always shocked when people enjoy what I write, so please excuse my imposter syndrome lmfao. Also, if any of y’all have some creative youtube ideas that you have seen, let me know because I do have a list of what these two idiots will do. But I might incorporate some of your ideas as well. 
> 
> I am going to start working again, so please expect updates twice a week? Maybe? I don’t want to set such a lofty goal and not get there. But I’ll aim for twice a week. 
> 
> As always, thank you Liberty for the ideas! I am on twitter @noctisserie so please feel free to bug me as well. Thank you and have a great week!


	3. Promptis Palatte Coming Soon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward Cullen Noctis the One Hundred and Fourteenth

Noctis was not an idiot. At least, well… he pretended that he wasn’t an idiot.

His Dad was really quite insistent that they have some kind of meal together when the scheduling was just right. So Noctis waited and waited for the call for that meal. He busied himself by reading some of the articles on what to do next for their video series. Noctis also tried to at least know the basics of video editing. At the moment, Prompto did all the work, which was fine but… Noctis wanted to be at least somewhat useful. All that editing looked difficult.

All of the video editing in the world had to be put on hold because, for one hour, Noctis finally got the call that his Dad was available. Ignis was already in the apartment basement while Noctis hurried downstairs.

“How goes the editing?” Ignis asked brightly. Noctis just remained silently optimistic that he and Prompto could have the video ready by tonight. But more than likely it would be this week. They still hadn’t finished.

“I think the idea is stupid,” Noctis said in a huff. “But I’ll do it anyways.”

Ignis just chuckled and kept driving.

***

“Your videos have been quite good Noctis,” his Dad said after talking about some trade dispute. Noctis hated how tired his Dad looked. But seeing his Dad laugh made Noctis feel much better, in all honesty.

“As long as people like them,” Noctis said quietly. “I think I’m okay with it.”

Noctis started to toss around one of the brussel sprouts on his plate with his fork. It didn’t look all that great. He did try one at his father’s insistence, but… it was not that great.

“So,” his Dad had an odd twinkle in his eyes. “How is Prompto?”

Noctis, who was not an idiot, knew exactly what his Dad was trying to get at.

“He’s fine,” Noctis said towards the direction of his plate. For some reason, his cheeks felt very red.

“He seems very genuine Noctis,” his Dad said brightly. “I think it is very fortunate that you found someone as nice as him to have at your side.”

“Sure,” Noctis said quietly.

“Me and Clarus have been reading the comments on your two videos,” his Dad said while laughing. Noctis felt his heart pounding so fast. “I just think it is… interesting that other people see that as well.”

“Never read the comments Dad,” Noctis finally raised his head. His Dad was just beaming at him. “Seriously, that is internet rule number one.”

“So it doesn’t bother you?” his Dad asked. “The comments I mean?”

Noctis had to think about this. He really did think about it. Many of the comments were stupid, or they misspelled their names. Those were the stupid comments. But many of the comments left Noctis feeling pretty inquisitive. Some of them said that he gave “longing gazes” to Prompto. A few said that they were absolutely dating, and this was just a primer for the country to get ready. A few said that they were so proud that a male friendship was presented in this way. Then there were the many comments that said that Noctis would make a great first gay King of Lucis. In fact, there were so many comments that said that, that it made Noctis even more nervous.

He was not ready for anyone to see that part of him. And now there were a combined 15 million people over two videos that could clearly see that something was going on. And these weren’t stupid comments at all. Noctis was not an idiot, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t ready for everyone to see him like this.

Especially his Dad.

“Not really,” Noctis said after a while. He was lying, but at this point, the fact that everyone knew something was up, was not good.

“This goes without saying,” his father began. “But I think you should know that if you ever need to talk to me about anything, we can talk Noctis.”

“B-but you are busy,” Noctis stammered.

“Not for the next ten minutes,” his Dad said brightly. “I would hate to think that you couldn’t talk to me about anything you wanted.”

Noctis just stared at his Dad. He shifted his gaze downward. The brussel sprout just stared back at Noctis. There was no magic portal to pull Noctis back to his apartment towards safety. The truth of it was that Noctis was absolutely not ready to speak how he truly felt aloud. That kind of thing was the true finality that things were different and were going to change.

“When I’m ready,” Noctis lifted his head and tried to smile at his Dad. “I’ll tell you what you probably already know.” He paused. “But right now, I don’t want to.”

His Dad nodded. “That’s okay. I do like Prompto.”

“It’s hard not to like him,” Noctis gave a small nod and tried really hard not to smile.

There was an awkward pause and Noctis thought about finally eating that last brussel sprout, so at least he would have something to do. Anything besides talking to his Dad about Prompto.

“So when is your next video coming out?” his Dad asked.

“Probably later this week,” Noctis waved his hand nonchalantly.

“Excellent,” his Dad replied. “They are my favorite videos to watch.”

“I bet Dad,” Noctis smiled.

“My favorite thing,” his Dad began. “Is that your wardrobe consists of lots of sweatpants and t-shirts.”

“They are comfortable,” Noctis replied. “Good to nap in too.”

“But you should make an effort to dress nicer,” his Dad offered.

“But,” Noctis pretended to wince, “Yeah… Prompto looked better in the clothes.”

His Dad shook his head and Noctis was conflicted about Cor entering the room to interrupt their lunch.

“Sorry your Majesty,” Cor bowed his head. He eyed Noctis in an odd way but his Dad got up right away.

“I’ll schedule you for another meal,” his Dad smirked. “Hopefully after your new video Noctis.”

“Right Dad,” Noctis smiled bashfully and stopped at once when Cor raised an eyebrow at him. “I’ll see you later.”

His Dad left the room and Cor just gave him an odd look.

“What is it?” Noctis said softly.

“Nothing,” Cor replied. “But I think you should invite Prompto to train with you. Especially since you two are closer than I realized.

Noctis stood up immediately and watched as the maids began to clean up the table. He tried to straighten up his body, but his back twinged a bit with a dull ache. After taking a deep breath, Noctis just looked at Cor and nodded slightly.

“I’ll think about it,” Noctis began to walk away from Cor. Cor just shook his head and walked in the opposite direction. Before watching his father completely disappear from view down the corridor, Noctis felt like he needed a new gameplan. Or at least some way to try and offset what everyone wanted to talk to him about.

***

There was just one problem: there was no way they were going to be able to offset this whole thing.

Prompto and he were at Sephora after closing hours. And they were doing an idea that Noctis hated, but they were all the rage.

“Hello friends,” Prompto said in the mock Ignis-accent. “Today we are at sephora to do a makeup challenge. That is my best friend Noctis.” Noctis did his wave and was standing in between Gladio and Ignis. They were joining them for this shoot. Because they needed the extra hands “for extra angles” Prompto had told Noctis.

“And my other besties Gladio and Ignis are also helping us today!” Prompto said brightly. “Now, there are a lot of youtube videos out there about doing makeup. Since neither I nor Noctis really do makeup, we wanted to try a makeup challenge, but again, we don’t really know anything about makeup.”

“Just skincare,” Noctis laughed.

“So here to help us is our friend’s younger sister,” Prompto next flipped the camera to an utterly delighted Iris. “Iris is going to help us, but not really. We just don’t know how to do any makeups.”

“I am really excited!” Iris laughed. “And ready to get started.”

“I am not,” Noctis laughed. “But I guess, we better get this going.”

“So Iris,” Prompto flipped the camera to Gladio’s younger sister. “What things do we need to buy to do the makeups?”

“Well,” Iris smiled. “You need a face primer, foundation, concealer, blush, highlighter, bronzer, contour, setting spray, eyeshadow primer, mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadows, an eyelash curler, a beauty blender and brushes.”

There was a silence where no one could hear a sound come out of any of the boys. Iris finally broke the silence with her giggles.

“Well,” she swayed her body and tossed up her arms in a shrug. “You asked what we needed.”

Prompto just put the camera back on him. “Well, it is too late to switch this challenge.”

Noctis had no idea makeup was so involved but he was already roped into this challenge.

“Noctis,” Prompto showed the camera right in his face. “Now I don’t think you need makeup, but I gotta do yours.”

“What are you thinking about doing?” Noctis smiled at the camera and shook his head slightly.

“I think we should go for like,” Prompto giggled. “Like a futuristic look! I am thinking like really shimmery eyes and a really dark lipstick.”

Noctis let the words marinate in his mind. He took a deep breath and nodded. Okay.

“Shimmery?” Noctis asked.

“I am thinking like an alien?” Prompto said with giddy excitement.

 _Oh_.

“An alien?” Noctis wanted to make sure he heard that correctly.

“Yes!” Prompto giggled. “A shiny alien with a goth lipstick.” Prompto turned around to look at Iris. “Can we do that?”

“Yes absolutely!” Iris laughed. “That sounds more like a vampire though.”

“You’ll be one of those twilight vampires!” Prompto screamed.

“I can totally see it,” Gladio laughed.

“That’ll look interesting,” Ignis nodded.

Noctis wanted to die on the spot, but he still had to do Prompto’s. So he closed his eyes and thought about what to do.

“What are you thinking for me Noct?” Prompto asked.

Noctis could only think of one thing. “We have to do blue lipstick on you Prompto.”

Everyone made an “Ooooh” sound before laughing.

“I think that’ll look good,” Iris offered. “Especially since Prompto has a cool/peachy undertone.”

“What does that mean?” Noctis literally had no idea what she was talking about.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Iris waved her hand. “Forget I said anything. What else are you thinking Noctis?”

“Maybe purple…” Noctis pointed to his eyeballs but could not think of the word at all. Primer? No, that wasn’t the right word.

“Eyeliner?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah that,” Noctis smiled. “Purple eyeliner. I see you as this frontman for a glam-rock band.”

“I like that!” Prompto grinned widely. He flipped the camera back towards his own face. “Okay, we ready to get started!”

The next moments consisted of Prompto and Noctis following Iris around as she helped them pick out makeup to use. There were tons of brands, such as urban decay and giorgio armani and laura mercier. Noctis had no idea what to buy, so he just listened as Iris told Prompto what products to use. Since Iris said these brands were the best, he just deferred to her. The best part was trying to decide which kat von d lipsticks to use. Iris noted that there were cheaper ones that had more shocking colors, but since both Noctis and Prompto had the money to spend on fancy lipsticks, they might as well go for a big brand. So Prompto picked damned, a black cherry lipstick. And Noctis picked dreamer, a neon turquoise.

When they finally had both sets of makeup looks to do. Iris could only tell them which steps to do, but not actually apply the makeup.

And after a coin toss, Prompto’s makeup would be done first by Noctis.

Noctis, who was more than adequate to do a skincare routine, found the primer to be simple enough.

“Is that a lot?” Noctis asked Prompto. There was still some extra in Noctis’ hands put Iris just gave him a paper towel to take it off.

“Oh that feels nice,” Prompto sighed. He had to have his eyes closed. He was adamant about not getting any hints on how he looked like.

Next was the foundation. Noctis tried to put some on the beauty blender and gently patted it on Prompto’s face. It looked kinda weird to see Prompto’s freckles disappear, but this was part of the challenge. His face looked like someone put some weird coat of paint on it. After almost dropping the powder all on his pants, Noctis managed, with shaky hands and all, to put the rest on Prompto’s face. He used the brush and tried to follow Iris’ advice. But Prompto looked like those old painting of Lucian royalty. He looked like he had baby powder all over his face.

“How’s it looking so far?” Prompto asked. Ignis and Gladio were busy filming. Both of them were snickering but Noctis, rightfully, ignored them.

“I just put this bloopity bloop thing everywhere?” Noctis shrugged.

“Beauty blender,” Iris corrected him.

“Yeah that,” Noctis shrugged. “Your face looks like some powdery pancake.”

Prompto laughed and so did Noctis.

Next, Noctis tried to put on some eyebrows, the eyeshadow primer, and the mascara. The last one made Prompto’s eyelashes look like spidery legs, but Noctis did not want to fix it. He also was having trouble with the contouring and blush. Prompto was beginning to look like a neapolitan ice cream but Noctis did not know how to fix it.

Noctis decided to apply the lipstick and the eyeliner, just so that he could end it. The lipstick was shockingly easy. Prompto puckered his lips while Noctis applied it. It would have been an understatement that Noctis wanted to kiss those lips on camera, but Noctis tried to restrain himself. But it would have been funny to say that their first kiss was in a closed sephora while the were being filmed by their closest friends.

He laughed a little bit, not at the turquoise lipstick or the fact that Noctis kept flubbing over putting on the bright neon purple eyeliner. It was the fact that he was here, doing this and Prompto’s eyeliner looked awful. But his friend looked like a rocker that got into a bar fight after a set. So he still looked… okay?

“I think it helps,” Iris offered. “The glam rock vibe isn’t meant to be a perfect cat eye.”

“I guess so?” Noctis looked at the final look and shook his head. He looked at the camera. “I tried so hard.”

“And got so far,” Iris hummed.

“And in the end,” Prompto began to sing. “IT DOESN’T EVEN MATTER.”

“Stop it,” Ignis rolled his eyes.

“You’re not fun Iggy,” Gladio laughed.

Prompto spoke next. “Okay now, we will do Noctis. Prince Edward Cullen Noctis the One Hundred and Fourteenth.”

Noctis just shook his head and watched the pile of makeup. He just closed his eyes and waited for Prompto to do his worst.

“Noct,” Prompto gasped but Noctis refused to open his eyes. “Your skin is so soft.”

Noctis just laughed but he felt like Prompto would have no need for the blush at all.

Prompto’s fingers fumbled over Noctis’ face. And Noctis firmly kept his eyes closed as he felt the primer (?) and foundation (?????) get patted down his face. He coughed and almost opened his eyes when Prompto hit his face with powder. He could feel it all over his eyes and around his mouth but Noctis just moved back and he could hear Gladio and Ignis trying to mask their laughter.

“This is really difficult,” Prompto mused. “How long does this take you to do Iris?”

“Depends,” Iris mused. “Usually, I can do a quick look in twenty minutes, but if I take my time, forty minutes.”

“That doesn’t seem accurate at all,” Gladio joked.

“Do the highlight next,” Iris seemed like her voice was hoovering closer. “And try not to poke Noctis’ eye out.”

“I won’t,” Prompto pouted.

Noctis waited and finally, he felt Prompto’s fingers poking at his eye line. Noctis even kept saying “ouch” so that Prompto would get the hint. But Noctis could feel the liner was definitely not straight at all. So he probably looked like a drunk vampire. Even as Prompto applied the mascara, Noctis was not looking forward to seeing the final look.

“Okay last is the lipstick,” Iris said softly. “This should pull it all together.”

“I don’t know,” Prompto whined. “Jeez, this is not great.”

“Just hurry up,” Noctis shook his head. At that moment, Noctis felt Prompto applying the lipstick and it felt off. Noctis tried to pout a bit more, because that seemed like the thing to do. Iris hummed with approval.

“Oh that looks nice,” Prompto giggled. “Probably the best part of this look.”

“Are you saying I look bad?” Noctis asked.

“In better hands,” Prompto began. Noctis felt one of Prompto’s fingers lightly rubbing the inside corner of his lips. It felt nice and Noctis felt paralyzed because, it seemed too intimate of a thing to do with your best friend. “I think you would have looked cooler.”

“I gotta settle for this,” Noctis smiled.

“Guess so,” Prompto laughed.

And with that, both of their looks were complete. When Noctis finally looked at everyone, they looked at him with a mixture of bemusement and shame. It was an odd look to describe. But Noctis wanted to see his Edward Cullen makeover.

Ignis and Gladio positioned themselves behind Prompto and Noctis as Iris got ready to reveal their final looks. They had dropped some linen in front of two mirrors. Iris was in between both mirrors and was ready to reveal the final look.

“So,” Prompto began while Ignis filmed him. “I don’t know what to expect. But I am expecting something kind of glamorous but I’ll probably look like I just did some hard drugs.”

“That is pretty accurate,” Ignis laughed.

“I’m expecting,” Noctis looked at the camera while Gladio filmed him. “I think I am going to look like a shiny piece of aluminum with blood on my lips.”

“The blood of your enemies Noct,” Gladio giggled.

“A vampire,” Noctis smiled. “Sucking the blood of aliens.”

“Ooooh,” Prompto looked at him. “That sounds like some weird thing that could work.”

“That would be a Star Trek,” Noctis offered.

Both he and Prompto laughed. And even as Iris revealed the final look to Prompto’s yells and Noctis’ screams, the overall video, Noctis thought, would be successful. He didn’t care that his cat eyeliner did not work at all and that he looked like he just ate raw meat with his bare hands, Noctis thought he looked nice. And sparkly.

Prompto, seemed to love his look most of all. He took selfies with everyone once they had stopped filming, much to Ignis’ reluctance.

Noctis, who despite looking at Prompto’s very turquoise looking lips, thought that his best friend was still attractive.

This was not good.

“Let us know in the comments,” Prompto pointed the camera at his face. “Which look you prefer. A Sexy Alien or a Sexy Vampire. I like the Vampire better.” Prompto did a growl and Noctis instantly turned around so that no one would see the blush forming on his face. “Like and subscribe for more videos and thank you to Iris, Gladio and Ignis for the assist. Bye guys!”

Prompto pointed the camera at Noctis.

“Say bye Edward,” Prompto screamed.

Noctis obliged and did a wave, but he refused to do anything else. He was a sexy vampire, but he also needed to sleep and make sure that he would not read any of the comments when this video did upload. This was embarrassing enough, but Prompto looked like he was enjoying himself.

The last thing that Noctis wanted to do was ruin Prompto’s fun.

***

 

**Sexy Alien versus Sexy Vampire**

**Makeup Challenge! 191K Likes | 2K Dislikes**

**  
5,257,264 views**

**Subscribed: 7 Million**

**Prompto Argentum**

**  
Published: April 14 M.E. 754**

**We went with Sexy Alien versus Sexy Vampire. Shoutouts to Iris, Gladio and Ignis for assisting us. Another shoutout to the Sephora store for allowing us to film there during closing time. Because I do not think we could have done this otherwise.**

**Bless to all the people that love makeup, because I still have no idea what the hell I put on my face.**

**Noctis looks kawaii too right? ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆**

**Comments:**

 

> **Pinned by Prompto Argentum: Hello Friends! Please Like and Subscribe if you haven’t yet! We are currently filming our next video. Noctis also says hello and he likes the primer and might use it for everyday. The mascara, not so much.**
> 
>  

_Sera T. - I love how focused Prompto was on the lips_

_Tyler S. - Noctis’ cheekbones are on fleekt_

_Rich Housewife - They both look like they went on benders_

_tttttite jeans - I LOVE THEIR LOOKS_

_Gay Unicorn - if prompto and noctis ever break up, I will cry ;~~;_

_Reply: introvert neolib - why does everything gotta be gay? U fangirls are the worst!_

_Reply to introvert neolib - they aren’t dating? I thought they were?_

_All Black Everything - i thought prince noctis was going to kiss prompto._

_Neon pink gurl - they acted this gay in high school too. now all of lucis gets to see this._

Load More Comments (10,758)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments everyone! I greatly appreciate it, I am having a lot of fun writing this. As usual, I got too busy with work this week. But hopefully I’ll be more consistent with updates. 
> 
> Come and bug me on twitter @Noctisserie as I flail about Beyonce tonight ^__^


	4. *Cues Eye of the Tiger*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your feet can bleed later...

Prompto thought he was a smart person. Not Noctis-smart, because how could anyone be as smart and as handsome as his best friend?

 

For years, Prompto had heard of the training regime that Noctis had done. He had his own, of course. Prompto just chose to run, because it was easier and he enjoyed running. Feeling the stomp of the ground and the air in his lungs was invigorating. Noctis, had no desire to run. The one time that Noctis and Prompto went running in the morning ending with Noctis wheezing after a half mile and demanding to go to the nearest iHop for some pancakes. Prompto obliged because, well, they were freshmen in high school and it was the start of their “actual” friendship.

 

The pancakes were also good too!

 

As for the idea of their next video, it was killing two birds with one stone. Prompto bought 4 sets of GoPro cameras. Apparently the head of the Crownsguard, a very tall and intimidating Marshal named Cor Leonis, had insisted that he start training. Prompto, thought that this was a great idea. Because at least his stamina was great. He could run all day and maybe if he could get the old man to smile, then at least that would be good for the video.

 

Prompto was also aware that he needed to start training. It was a customary thing that the Lucian Kings needed a Crownsguard to accompany them. The fact that Noctis even considered him worthy enough to be in that company made Prompto’s heart flutter a bit. A bit and a lot, depending on how long Prompto thought about it.

 

At the moment though, there was not a lot of time to think about it. For some reason, their channel, currently, had about ten million people subscribed. They had only released three videos so far, but people had reaction videos to their antics. The company brands that made Noctis’ beauty routines had sold out of all of the items used. They were all frantic to restock. People did tutorials on their own channels and some even said how horrible the routine was. Noctis was so unbothered by it that and it stunned Prompto.

 

The only thing Prompto would think of is that Noctis, as future King of Lucis, probably expected to be disliked and liked by the people of Lucis. Prompto had heard the rumblings too, of people outside of the Crown City were unhappy that the wall didn’t extend to them. Noctis though, he didn’t care. The fact that he didn’t made Prompto worry less.

 

The most interesting part of this whole youtube venture were the comments and speculation. Prompto, always, made a pinned first comment and never bothered to read anything else. The thing was, that Ignis, made it a point to read through many of the comments.

 

Ignis pointed out the weirder comments, such as the ones that said how much Prompto and Noctis were in love with each other.

 

All Prompto could do was laugh.

 

Because…

 

That was ridiculous!

 

Absolutely ridiculous!

 

No way!!!

 

NO!

 

Ugh, that was so frustrating to tell Ignis. It felt like he was denying whatever Ignis and Gladio were implying more and more these days. Ignis constantly mumbled something or other about denial. Even Gladio cornered him and asked why Prompto didn’t want to talk to anyone about “it.”

 

Prompto didn’t even know what “it” was. And it wasn’t just Ignis and Gladio that felt this way. Even Iris cornered him and asked if he wanted to talk about it. But there was nothing to talk about. Prompto had no idea what any of them were talking about “it” to him. They were wasting their time.

 

Even if the smallest part tucked deep into his heart screamed out every day that this wasn’t true, Prompto had no idea what they were talking about. That “It” still screamed though.

 

He really didn’t know what else to say to shut that “It” up.

 

***

 

God… his best friend was so beautiful.

 

And that was not absolutely gay at all.

 

Nope.

 

Even in the compression leggings and the workout attire, Prompto would not even hesitate to admit that all of his friends looked beautiful. Especially his best friend. But shh…

 

Prompto shrugged and buried that part away.

 

To prepare for this video, Ignis and Gladio agreed to join them and Cor, that scary Marshal, was going to also join them.

 

“He’s not joining us,” Gladio began. “He is going to _torture_ us.”

 

“Oh come on,” Prompto winced. He smiled a second later. “I mean… I don’t mind if it is a bit of running.”

 

“Running,” Ignis began to count on his fingers. “Weapons training, strength, core… umm… There might be more, but I think it is best that we don’t have a leg day today.”

 

“I’m going to crash to hard after this,” Noctis yawned. “If he makes us do burpees though…”

 

Prompto, who adored his friends and all the kindness they have given him, for the first time since he had met them, looked afraid. Cor was still not there yet and Prompto was busy setting up all of the tripods and cameras on the field. They were on the Citadel training grounds and it was a beautiful day… perfect for filming. Prompto’s computer back at home was already uploading the makeup video and it should have been out in the world once this was over. So they were technically ahead of the game.

 

That was fun too!

 

Prompto thought he looked like someone put on his makeup with a spray cannon. It was amazing but as much as Prompto hated to admit it, he thought that Noctis looked great. He took his time and made sure that Noctis looked as amazing as Prompto thought he did.

 

It was sad, but Prompto pushed that out of his head. He had to focus on trying to capture just how painful this workout was going to be.

 

He had the last camera set up and a GoPro camera attached to his chest as did Ignis, Gladio and Noctis. It was going to be such a hassle to edit in post, but Prompto thought this one had great potential.

 

Prompto checked Ignis and Gladio’s camera’s so they could start recording before heading towards Noctis. He tried to not act like such a spaz, but to check the camera, Prompto had to touch Noctis’ chest and make sure the strap they had was in place. So as Prompto did that, he tried to keep the mood as light as possible.

 

“Haven’t see you around these parts before?” Prompto joked. He was also not aware that he happened to be grasping Noctis’ chest to fix the camera strap. Prompto also ignored his best friend’s blushing and looking at the ground. Ignis and Gladio did not ignore it and instead gave each other a look while Prompto narrowed his eyes at them.

 

“Prompto,” Noctis was still not looking at him. “You see me every day, you dork.”

 

“It’s called a joke,” Prompto smiled. He fiddled around and pressed the record button. So far so good.

 

“Can we get started?”

 

Prompto turned around and there he was, Cor Leonis. Prompto thought he looked scary beforehand, but now, he looked absolutely terrifying.

 

“Yes Sir,” Gladio and Ignis said in a perfect sync. Noctis, just looked Cor in the eye and nodded.

 

Prompto, who gulped, pointed his camera at his face and started filming.

 

“Hello friends,” Prompto said in his mock-Ignis accent. “And welcome to today’s video. Now, I am not a very athletic person like my friend Gladio. And because of this, I thought it would be interesting to show all of you a royal Lucian workout. I am going to have so much fun getting my ass kicked. I am sure all of the haters in the comments will enjoy this as well.”

 

Gladio smiled to the camera and Ignis just pushed his glasses further into the bridge of his nose. Noctis just looked on, blush still apparent while Cor looked at the cameras apprehensively.

 

“I was also interested in doing this,” Prompto said in a cheerful voice. “Because watching four sexy guys like us working out is appealing to our target audience.”

 

“Is it now?” Ignis furrowed his brows.

 

“It’s called pandering,” Gladio muttered.

 

“Plus I’m a prince,” Noctis smiled. “So Prompto will edit in smooth jazz sounds while we sweat.”

 

“That’s a good idea actually!” Prompto said excitedly. He had remember to edit that in later. He already had an image of putting George Michael’s intro of “Careless Whisper” in the background while Gladio wiped sweat off of himself. His tattoo was almost complete as well, so Prompto knew that this pandering was going to be great.

 

“Okay,” Cor put both hands on his hips and looked at the four of them in a disapproving way. “So first things first—”

 

“—Wait!” Prompto yelled. He almost stopped in his tracks because… wow Cor looked scary. “Umm… can you introduce yourself first?”

 

“... Why?” Cor muttered in a dangerous tone. All eyes were on Prompto. Noctis couldn’t even speak because, well… it was kinda scary!

 

“Well,” Prompto gulped. “W-well… Sir… umm… usually in these videos, you should introduce yourself. To your audience. So people can know… that you are good, you know?”

 

Cor narrowed his eyes and just hummed as a response. “As I was saying. First things first: Run a mile.”

 

Cor had his timer out and Gladio, Ignis and Noctis were already on their way towards their run. Prompto on the other hand, gently placed his handheld camera on the ground. Next, he tried to sprint as fast as he could to catch up with his friends. They already had about 200 feet on him, but he was catching up fast.

 

“IS HE ALWAYS LIKE THIS?” Prompto huffed.

 

“YOU CAN SAY HI LATER,” Gladio yelled back to Prompto.

 

Soon enough, Prompto was running toe to toe with Gladio while Ignis and Noctis fell behind easily.

 

“PICK IT UP YOUR HIGHNESS!”

 

Prompto almost laughed when he saw that Cor had a giant megaphone. Gladio started to laugh too, but they kept on running. Prompto was getting horrible high school P.E. flashbacks as Cor continued to yell into the megaphone.

 

“STOP LAUGHING,” Cor’s voice bellowed into the microphone. “START RUNNING.”

 

“We were,” Ignis huffed a little too loudly.

 

Prompto continued to laugh as they went into lap 3. Gladio was losing a bit of his pace and Prompto saw Noctis falling further and further back into just a nice light jog. Ignis began to run ahead but continued to yell encouraging chants to Noctis. Prompto was a bit sad that his best friend looked so miserable, but Noctis and running were like Noctis and Vegetables. And Noctis and beans. And Noctis and things that were healthy.

 

His poor best friend was hating this, but Prompto knew the footage was going to be amazing.

 

Prompto, miraculously, finished first. Gladio finished second, while Ignis trailed behind. Noctis, very gingerly, crossed the finish line last but his face was red and he was out of breath.

 

“Very slow,” Cor looked at his watch. “You were coasting it, weren’t you?”

 

“I wasn’t,” Prompto looked offended and so did Gladio. Ignis, on the other hand, nodded while Noctis just smiled.

 

“Just for that,” Cor began. “Run another mile. And you better beat this time.”

 

“Run it with us then,” Noctis dared the Marshal. Prompto’s mouth dropped and so did Ignis’. Gladio just giggled a bit. But wasting no time, Cor grabbed the microphone, and began to run. He turned around to run backwards while yelling into the microphone.

 

“I SAID,” Cor yelled into the microphone. “RUN ANOTHER MILE.”

 

Immediately, the four of them, chased after the Marshal. It was brutal, because Prompto felt like his feet were going to start to bleed. Usually, he ran a pretty decent pace. Part of him was shocked that the Marshal was absolutely destroying them all. Noctis looked like he was ready to throw up and regretting being so short with the Marshal. Ignis, who was trying to look dignified, looked absolutely disheveled, but in a nice way. Gladio, who was running pretty well, looked undignified that the Marshal was outrunning him with ease. Prompto was trying his best to keep up but he was no match for Cor.

 

Once they finished, Noctis flopped onto the grass with a thud. Ignis put both hands at the back of his head and tried to steady his breathing. Gladio was doubled over and panting heavily. Cor, quite elegantly, just wiped his brows as though he was out in slightly hot weather. He looked absolutely God-Like, Prompto thought.

 

Cor clapped his hands, almost sarcastically at them.

 

“That was amazing!” Prompto said in earnest. It was amazing, Prompto hoped he would have that much stamina when he got older. Gladio caught his eye and shook his head at Prompto. All Prompto could do was grab his shirt and speak towards the GoPro. “The Marshal is amazing!”

 

Cor just narrowed his eyes at Prompto.

 

“Next,” Cor began. “Let’s do some burpees.”

 

Noctis yelled into the ground (he was still lying face first on it). Ignis looked slightly disgruntled while Gladio waved his arms in an attempt to look like this wasn’t a big deal. Prompto didn’t know it would be a big deal, so he was eager with anticipation.

 

“Mr. Leonis,” Prompto raised his hand and Cor was about ready to yell on the mic again. He stopped when he saw Prompto with his hand raised.

 

“Yes Prompto,” Cor, for a split second, looked amused but went back to his serious face. “What is your question.”

 

“H-How long will this workout be?” Prompto asked. “I only ask because I don’t think the cameras can record for that long because of the SD cards.”

 

Cor, seemed to honestly think about that question. He even scratched his chin. “Probably an hour and a half.”

 

“Okay then!” Prompto said cheerfully. “Burpees! Sets of 3?”

 

Ignis and Gladio glared at Prompto. Noctis looked like he was about ready to tackle Prompto and punch him in the face.

 

“25 a piece,” Cor looked at his watch and spoke into the microphone, once more. “Let’s go!”

 

Prompto, felt like his arms were going to fall off by the end of this. But then afterwards, they did suicide jumps. Which Prompto had never done before. But… Prompto felt more and more like his friends as time went on. Next, they did power jumps, which Noctis was a bit better at. Prompto thought that Noctis might have been cheating because of the warp ability, but he didn’t say anything. He was too sweaty and he was starting to feel like his muscles were becoming raw.

 

After doing power jacks, push up jacks, in and out push ups, low planks and switch kicks, Cor, mercifully, gave them a break. Noctis, who was not as good as Prompto thought he would be at the exercises, sprinted immediately to get some water. Ignis followed close behind but Prompto wanted to have a quick word with the Marshal. He had an idea, but he just wanted to see it if was okay.

 

“Mr. Leonis,” Prompto said with a quick huff. “I have a suggestion. Nothing big.”

 

Cor, who looked like he wanted to yell into the megaphone, put it down and eyed Prompto carefully.

 

“Go on, Prompto.”

 

“Can you be a little more aggressive with us?” Prompto asked with a smile. “You are doing great now! But just be a little bit more sarcastic and witty! The audience will like that!”

 

“Will they?” Cor nodded reluctantly, but he seemed intrigued. “I’m going to tell you a secret Prompto: I just wanted to be in the videos.”

 

Prompto let out a squeal and laughed. “REALLY?!?!”

 

“Yes,” Cor’s face remained stoic, but there was a twinkly behind his eyes. “I think your videos are hilarious. Seeing Noctis so comfortable around his friends makes me happy. He was always so serious after the accident.”

 

“Yeah,” Prompto winced a bit. He knew of the accident, but not the details. He was also afraid to ask.

 

“But honestly,” Cor smirked. “I just wanted to be in the video.”

 

“Okay!” Prompto nodded. “Just be more vocal. With the megaphone. It’ll be amazing!”

 

“Got it,” Cor tilted his head towards the drinking fountain. “Go get some water Prompto.”

 

“Yessir!” Prompto said quickly while sprinting towards the water station.

 

As Prompto sprinted, he also grabbed his camera quickly and filmed his friends while they drank water. Noctis was on the grass, sipping some water and there was some that spilled out of the corner of his mouth.

 

“Wow,” Prompto said while drinking a bottle that Gladio tossed to him. “Look at the Prince drinking that water. I have never seen anything so beautiful.”

 

Ignis sighed so loudly and Gladio matched his with an equally loud groan.

 

“What?” Prompto asked. “I don’t see what the big deal is!”

 

Noctis, rolled his eyes and got up slowly. He eyed Ignis carefully but walked right past Prompto without smiling. Which Prompto thought was a bit weird. Hmm…

 

“OKAY BOYS,” Cor bellowed into the megaphone. “BREAKS OVER. GET BACK TO IT.”

 

They all half jogged over to one of the Citadel walls were Cor was standing. He put his back against the wall and slid down until it looked like he was sitting in an invisible chair.

 

“SIT DOWN,” Cor yelled into the Mic. Ignis flinched because he was standing the closest. He obliged and so did the others. Prompto was so excited that he could not contain it. The camera was switched so that they could film all of them on the wall. After thirty seconds, Cor told them to take a break. The next interval they did was a minute. Gladio made a few annoyed grunts towards the end and Ignis took a deep breath afterwards.

 

“NEXT INTERVAL,” Cor yelled into the mic. “LET’S SEE WHICH ONE OF YOU PIECES OF FLAN CAN LAST THE LONGEST.”

 

“Yessir,” they all said in unison. Prompto took a deep breath and sat on the wall. He hummed after about a minute while Noctis kept grunting in annoyance. Prompto loved that they were all so stubborn and refusing to be the first person to tap out.

 

“See… whew... any good movies lately?” Prompto hummed.

 

“Shut... up... Prompto,” Gladio and Ignis muttered together.

 

“Don’t tell… ugh... him to shut up,” Noctis whined.

 

After about thirty seconds, Prompto could have sworn that Gladio was singing…?

 

“Doo,” Gladio muttered. “Doo… doo… doo…”

 

“Are you singing about poop?” Prompto grinned. He could feel so much sweat on his forehead.

 

“Aye,” Gladio began slowly. “I gotta stay in my zone…. Say that we been beefing, dog…  but you on your own…”

 

 _Bless the six_ , Prompto thought. He started to laugh but Ignis just groaned in annoyance while Noctis began yelling at the sky.

 

“First night,” Gladio sang louder. “She gon' let me fuck 'cause we grown.” Prompto began to laugh even louder but Gladio kept going. “I hit her, gave her back to the city… she home!!!”

 

“SHE AT HOME NOW!” Noctis screamed.

 

Ignis had never heard the song (which was a crime Prompto thought) and he just panted in annoyance. “What the blazes are you all talking about?”

 

“Thatwasfast,” Prompto began to rap. “SoIcan'tbebeefinwithnowackhomiesgotnobackbone.” He winced but kept going. “Heardyoulivinginamansion... inallyourrapsthough.” He groaned but Prompto kept going based on Noctis and Gladio laughing at him. “But. Your. Shit. Look. Like. The. Trap. On. This. Google. Maps. Though!”

 

Prompto kept going and Noctis’ laughter was so joyful to hear that he changed the lyrics to say “Iggy Trap phone” which made Prompto finally collapse onto the floor with laughter. The one who lasted the longest was Gladio who was still sitting on the wall but looked like he was too prideful to stop.

 

In a somewhat perfect moment, Prompto, for the second time in his life, saw the King near the far entrance of the outdoor training area. He was just beaming. Prompto pointed this out to Noctis, who gave a semi-embarrassing wave while Gladio did a more ridiculous one to his own father (who was next to the King).

 

“One question,” Ignis said after regaining his composure. “What… in the blazes… is a trap phone?”

 

The question only made Noctis, Prompto and Gladio laugh harder.

 

***

 

After going into the gym and lifting some weights (which was just going to be a montage of Gladio being really ridiculously good looking and all of them dancing off-beat), they all came back outside.

 

“GOOD WORK,” Cor spoke into the microphone and Noctis winced because, now, he was the one standing closest to the Marshal. “Last thing we will do is practice with some weapons.”

 

Prompto, who was doing pretty well so far, was now not too sure what to say or do. He had no weapons training but he figured he could tinker around with the cameras a bit. So he did that while he overheard the Marshal give his orders.

 

“The wooden ones,” the Marshal said a little softer into the megaphone. That was met with some annoyed grunts by Ignis, Gladio and Noctis. “We do have a beginner here.”

 

Prompto whipped around and looked at the four of them. “I don’t really have… any weapons training.”

 

“We’ll start with a sword,” Cor grabbed one from the wall of both wooden and real weapons. He tossed a wooden one to a surprised Prompto. “Then we’ll go from there.”

 

Ignis grabbed some daggers. Gladio grabbed a large sword and Noctis grabbed a lance. Prompto gulped and looked at all of them nervously. The Marshal grabbed one of the wooden katanas and eyed all of them. How the Marshal did all of this training while holding the megaphone the entire time, was amazing to Prompto.

 

“Two on two,” Cor began. “First one to touch the other with the weapon wins. Gladio versus Ignis and Noctis versus Prompto.”

 

Prompto watched and as all his friends took their shirts off… hmm. If that was what this was, Prompto took his shirt off as well.

 

“Remember,” Noctis looked directly at Prompto. “We have to pander.”

 

“I know,” Prompto whined. “But it is starting to get cold.”

 

“My nipples aren’t cold,” Gladio said.

 

“Stop talking,” Ignis rolled his eyes. “Please.”

 

“SHUT IT,” Cor yelled into the megaphone. Gladio winced this time, because he was right next to the Marshal. “ON MY MARK.” They all readied their stances. Prompto had no idea what to do as a stance. So he just mimicked a Dark Souls-esque stance. Noctis, who was pretty steel-faced, for whatever reason, smiled just a bit. “GO!”

 

Prompto… when Noctis lunged towards him, started to yell and ran around the field. Noctis warp striked and landed right in front of Prompto.

 

“Prompto!” Cor yelled into the megaphone. “Evade! Go into defense!”

 

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!” Prompto screamed as Noctis lunged towards him again. Prompto ran in the opposite direction, as he ran away. Noctis, who warp striked right behind Prompto, landed a switch kick on Prompto’s ass that sent Prompto flying towards the ground.

 

“GO EASY ON HIM,” Cor yelled into the microphone. “YOUR HIGHNESS!”

 

Prompto knew that Noctis was not going to do that. Noctis did throw the lance to land with a frightening thud right in above of Prompto’s head. There was another crackle and Prompto felt Noctis’ weight right on top of him. Less than a second later, Noctis was laughing as he flipped Prompto so that his stomach was on the ground.

 

“Say Uncle,” Noctis laughed into Prompto’s ear. Somewhere, deep in Prompto’s brain, where rational thought existed, Prompto told himself to calm down. Nowhere in any part of Prompto’s brain did he think about the thought of his best friend pinning him down and whispering in his ears about anything. Nope. He would never think about anything like that. Especially not about his best friend and those hands that had Prompto’s secured in a tight grip.

 

Nope. This was not the hottest thing Prompto had ever been through in his life. The fact that they were already both sweating and still, somehow, Noctis was still attractive as hell, Prompto hated it. Why was his best friend so attractive?

 

_Not fair at all!_

 

Prompto tried to get Noctis off… wait… bad choice of words. Prompto… lifted his body up to get his best friend away. There… better choice of words.

 

But it wasn’t working.

 

And Prompto tried so hard and finally, Noctis did let go a bit. Which was all Prompto needed to get some kind of leverage. Noctis, was way… _way_ too close to him. And maybe that was what Prompto deserved after invading Noctis’ space one too many times. Here he was, praying that the Marshal would say something. But nothing was said.

 

It was just Noctis laughing while Prompto tried to wrestle Noctis to the ground. It didn’t work. It took maybe another fifteen seconds of fumbling for Noctis to have Prompto pinned again. But this time, Noctis had both of Prompto’s hands above his head. And Prompto… no way… no way did he ever dream about having Noctis’ body in between his legs like that.

 

No way.

 

And what else was there to say? Prompto was in horrible denial because…

 

Two things were _definitely_ growing in between them.

 

“HEY,” Cor yelled into the microphone. “THAT’S ENOUGH!”

 

Noctis looked even more beet red than usual and Prompto was sure that he also did as well. Very gingerly, Noctis lifted himself away from Prompto and did not even look at anything. He tried to adjust the band of his sweats, but Prompto saw… well he saw it and Prompto was sure his was… well… his was probably saying hi to everyone in the Citadel as well.

 

Shit.

 

ShitshitshitshitshitshitShitshitshitshitshitshitShitshitshitshitshitshitShitshitshitshitshitshitShitshitshitshitshitshitShitshitshitshitshitshitShitshitshitshitshitshitShitshitshitshitshitshitShitshitshitshitshitshitShitshitshitshitshitshitShitshitshitshitshitshitShitshitshitshitshitshitShitshitshitshitshitshitShitshitshitshitshitshitShitshitshitshitshitshitShitshitshitshitshitshitShitshitshitshitshitshitShitshitshitshitshitshitShitshitshitshitshitshitShitshitshitshitshitshitShitshitshitshitshitshitShitshitshitshitshitshitShitshitshitshitshitshitShitshitshitshitshitshitShitshitshitshitshitshitShitshitshitshitshitshitShitshitshitshitshitshitShitshitshitshitshitshitShitshitshitshitshitshit….

 

SHIT!!!!!!!

 

No one said anything while Prompto just looked at the sky. The sun was about to set and the stars were beginning to twinkle in the darkest parts. Prompto just had a hand over his heart and tried to steady his breathing while refusing to acknowledge whatever the hell just happened.

 

“Hmm,” Gladio said finally. “Well I guess it’ll just be me, you, the Marshal and Prompto for dinner.”

 

“Seems that way,” Ignis said in a curt voice.

 

Prompto, finally, looked around and didn’t see Noctis anywhere near them. The Marshal just looked at Prompto with the most empathetic face he had ever seen.

 

Shit.

 

***

 

**LET’S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS**

**398K Likes | 2K Dislikes**

**12,236,394 views**

**Subscribed: 11 Million**

**Prompto Argentum**

**Published: April 22 M.E. 754**

 

 

 

> Sorry about the ending! We ran out of storage by the time the versus fights were going on. But Gladio and Ignis were in a tie and both refused to lose. Noctis won against me, duh! Thank you so much for your lovely comments! We’ll be getting ready for the next one soon. After I rest from being so sore.

 

Comments:

 

 

> **Pinned by Prompto Argentum: Hello Friends! Please Like and Subscribe if you haven’t yet! The Marshal was very nice and hospitable to me. So I thank him for whipping us into shape. Also thank you to the Migos, because we all cannot dance at all. But they had a great outro dance for us to do. But we aren’t that great. Oh well! :D**
> 
>  

HighwindLuvsPegging - This was… really gay

 

blueeyeswhitedragon - i am surprised they lasted that long…. Wait sorry for that joke

 

bendo - they all cannot dance, what a surprise…

 

Pastelhairdontcare - okay since no one else is going to say it… ARE NOCTIS AND PROMPTO FUCKING YET OR NOT??? WHAT THE HELL???

 

UnicornWaluigi - noctis looked annoyed at the end didn’t he?

 

Reply: introvert neolib - maybe he and prompto are fighting?

 

Reply to introvert neolib - maybe they are?

 

PapaRegisx420- why is my son so gay?

 

Neon pink gurl - i loved the shirtless boys as much as everyone else. But if the next video isn’t confirming that they are dating, then why are we even here?

 

Load More Comments (21,564)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So I realize that the twice a week updates are way too ambitious at this point. Work has been very overwhelming and my only free time is on the weekends. Apologies about that but if I could work faster, I would. 
> 
> Come chat with me on twitter @noctisserie. Also, God of War is fucking amazing *__*


	5. PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honesty is for wimps.

Noctis had not been inside his apartment in a week. He hadn’t picked up his phone or tried to check it. There was one thing that he did do: He read all the comments on Prompto’s videos. That was a huge fucking mistake.

 

He did not think he was being too obvious at all. Because, well, it is not like there is a look or way to let someone know that you have a crush on them. Noctis didn’t go to school to learn how to flirt. He was a future king and he had to learn calculus and about the World History of Eos. No one taught him how to fall in love and he was damned if he knowingly flirted with his best friend for everyone to see. But as the comments demonstrated, he had failed.

 

Prompto would never use that footage to blackmail Noctis later, right? His boner was pulled down by gravity, so there was evidence somewhere of the kingly jewels? Noctis had no idea if Prompto even liked him anymore? There was no way in hell Noctis was going to check the phone either way.

 

Jeez…

 

It was then, that Noctis remembered the whole event in his head again. For the millionth time.

 

EVERYONE. KNEW.

 

There was no point at looking at his phone or trying to justifying it to make sense. To everyone else that was not named Noctis and Prompto, it did make sense. Of course Noctis was in love with his best friend. Duh. There were four videos that clearly displayed that. Unlike Prompto, who did not read the comments, Noctis did. Ignis and Gladio even asked him, point blank, when he was going to tell Prompto that they should cut the crap and go out on a date. And Noctis, being Noctis, had no idea how many times he could deny it. He was not interested.

 

Except, he totally was.

 

It all came back to him and Noctis face planted again into his sheets and remembered that Prompto smelled like sweat and something that smelled like gummy worms. But he also had his blonde hair sticking to his hair, in just the most perfect way that made Noctis want to scream into the sheets.

 

He was a mess and it was terrible. Prompto had that effect on him and, like mentioned before… everyone noticed.

 

Noctis heard his phone ringing but ignored it. The servants would bring him food and leave him alone, which Noctis was grateful for. But he was absolutely not going to talk to anyone about Prompto. He was not going to talk to anyone about being in love with his best friend. He was he going to talk about how much he missed Prompto and wanted to kiss him and hug him and do other things he would wake up to a sweat to.

 

Nope.

 

No one was going to get anything out of him.

 

And then there was a knock on the door.

 

“Noctis…”

 

Noctis could pretend that he was sleeping, but he was not going to lie in his bed. Not when the King of Lucis was asking for him. This might be the only time he could see his father for a week or two, so Noctis had to use his time wisely. He could lie in bed and think about how much of an idiot he was later. So he quickly got dressed and went to open the door carefully.

 

His Dad greeted him with a wry smile. “Let’s talk Noctis…”

 

Noctis frowned but opened the door to let his father in. “Okay.”

 

Noctis watched as his father scrunched up his nose while he surveyed the damage. It was messy, and Noctis could have made the room messier. But Noctis was glad for a look and not a long speech about how much he needed to clean his room.

 

“You really need to clean this room, Noctis.”

 

“I know Dad.”

 

“And you have not kept up with your volunteering all week, Noctis.”

 

“I know Dad.”

 

“Plus,” his father began slowly. “Prompto already filmed the new video you know? He sent it to me. You aren’t in it.”

 

Whatever Noctis was expecting, it was not that. He panicked immediately. Before he knew it, he was in the outskirts of the throne room. A servant, who was dusting off the giant columns, screamed and nearly fell off the ladder.

 

“I’M SORRY!” Noctis yelled. He whipped around quickly to hear the loud crack of his father entering the throne room. Noctis heard the yell of the servant again while his father walked towards him, completely bewildered.

 

“Noctis,” his Dad warned. “Stop.”

 

Noctis, of course, completely ignored his Dad. He warped into the main dining room. Thankfully, no one was in there. He began to walk fast towards a door that was able to lead towards a courtyard. If he could get there, he could get to his car and head back to his apartment. The sane part of his brain told him to stop. This could be solved right away if he was honest. Noctis already knew the truth in his heart but to say it aloud would make it final.

 

Right as Noctis was going to exit from the dining room, his Dad was right there. Arms crossed and now with a grimace on his Dad’s face, Noctis stopped.

 

“ENOUGH NOCTIS!”

 

And Noctis, finally, stopped.

 

He allowed himself to breathe and think about it for a second. Noctis did want to warp out of the dining room because this had to end eventually. His Dad looked furious and the last thing Noctis wanted to do was to warp out of this again.

 

“You need to stop,” his Dad seemed out of breath. And Noctis felt terrible about it.

 

Shit.

 

“I stopped,” Noctis said in an exasperated voice. The fact that his best friend probably called him for a week and shot a video without him while his father chased him around the Citadel made him feel like a fucking idiot. He stopped and he thought about it.

 

His Dad was staring at him. “Noct… you need to get your act together.”

 

“I know…”

 

“No one is here,” his Dad had a small smile on his face. “Whatever you need to say, you can tell me.”

 

“B-but it’s r-really hard,” Noctis stammered. He was not lying either.

 

“Just tell me what you need me to do,” his Dad smiled. “You can’t stay in your room all week while your friends are worried about you. And you can’t run away from me.” He winced a bit. “Even though I’m as good at warping as I used to be.”

 

“I know,” Noctis knew. He replayed what he was going to say. He had to say it soon.

 

“I won’t think any less of you either Noctis,” his Dad said softly. “But I think you’ll feel better once you tell… someone whatever is on your mind.”

 

Noctis gulped. He counted down from five… four…

 

“It’ll be fine Noctis.”

 

Three… two… one…

 

Shit.

 

“I’m gay.”

 

Noctis stared at is Dad and his Dad stared right back at him.

 

“Oh Noctis…”

 

“And,” Noctis he took a deep breath. “I am in love with Prompto… I mean.” Noctis had to think about it. “I am _pretty sure_ I am in love with him.”

 

“That’s great Noctis,” his Dad was beaming and Noctis could not understand why the hell his Dad was so happy.

 

“No,” Noctis said in an exasperated voice. “This is _not_ okay!”

 

“Why not?” his Dad looked flabbergasted but he was still grinning. “Why wouldn’t this be okay?”

 

“Well how are you going to get grandkids?” Noctis said disbelievingly. “Two kings… would it even be two kings? What if Prompto hates me now? I would hate me too, I haven’t talked to him for a week. I just… this is just _too_ much.”

 

“Fix it then,” his Dad said and Noctis just rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

 

“Dad,” Noctis whined. “I can’t fix this. I can’t even clean my room! You even said so!”

 

“Well just start with that,” his Dad shook his head. “You have plenty of help here. Clean your room. Then call Prompto. Apologize. Take him on a date. To eat food and show him a good time. We can worry about the other stuff later.”

 

“But,” Noctis could not believe it. How was his Dad so calm about this? “But… what am I supposed to do about being Gay?”

 

“Worry about it later,” his Dad said confidently. “Please, just clean your room and contact your friend.” His Dad scratched his chin a bit. “Prompto looked really sad in the video.”

 

Noctis put both hands over his face and dragged his hands over it slowly. How was his Dad not worried? How was the kingdom going to react to a gay prince? How the hell was he going to talk to Prompto? Prompto probably hated him!

 

This was a mess!

 

***

 

Ignis had to be the semi-sane one here.

 

They had just concluded shooting the fifth video for Prompto’s youtube channel. Ignis had tried his best to contact Noctis but no one was able to reach him. Gladio had tried as well, but to no avail. Prompto had tried the hardest, but there was no point. They went through a laundry list on what to do, but Gladio suggested that they just get drunk and wait for Noctis to “stop being a big baby.”

 

Ignis thought about waiting and taking a hiatus, but Prompto wanted to take his mind off of Noctis. Gladio just wanted to drink. So Ignis thought of a good compromise: Getting drunk while filming themselves.

 

Ignis found a lovely winery that was willing to let them shoot as long as they gave them a shout out. While Ignis did want to go to the one that he preferred that was on the west side of the city, Gladio just told him to shut up because he wanted to go to a brewery instead. But winery it was.

 

Gladio spent the majority of the video chugging carafes of wine while doing karaoke. Prompto spent the majority of the time dancing (terribly) while trying to smile as much as possible. Ignis was trying (and failing) to sound of various facts about the wine and how it should taste. But after Carafes of wine and Prompto picking out some great Prince songs that were excellent to karaoke to, Ignis forgot how to be dignified.

 

It was a relief for Ignis because Prompto still had a smile on his face. Throughout all of the filming, Prompto did not falter, not even once. Gladio kept taking Prompto aside to ask if he was okay and Prompto thanked him and Gladio for being concerned. When Prompto stopped filming and they ate some burgers and fries to sober up. And all seemed great. They even talked about maybe going to a movie afterwards. Things were going great and not a word was mentioned about Noctis.

 

Then… just when Ignis thought he had hit the clear… Prompto checked his phone…

 

Gladio was trying (and failing) to ask a waitress for some whiskey but Ignis noticed right away that Prompto’s fake facade was falling away. The tears were starting to pour down his face quite freely and Ignis asked the waitress for a box of tissues.

 

Prompto, looked like a wreck now, openly sobbing over his teriyaki burger.

 

Gladio just blinked because he looked utterly confused. “Prompto… what happened?”

 

Ignis tried to understand Prompto, but it was a bunch of jibberish that made no sense. When the waitress did finally arrive with the box of tissues, Ignis just handed the box over while Prompto sobbed. Gladio just looked at Prompto as though he was broken.

 

“Do you want some water?” Gladio asked.

 

Prompto continued to cry and shook his head.

 

“Are you drunk?” Ignis asked.

 

Prompto shook his head and continued to cry even louder. Ignis thanked the Six that it was only the three of them there. The waitress looked uncomfortable but Ignis extended his hand and Prompto took the hint and handed over the phone. Ignis turned on the home button and stared at the new message from Noctis. All it said was “I’m sorry.” And Ignis looked at Prompto just crying.

 

“But this is a good thing,” Ignis said sadly. He showed the message to Gladio, who rolled his eyes.

 

“He’s such an ass,” Gladio chuckled.

 

“He’s just an idiot,” Ignis sighed as Prompto took another tissue from the box. “I think there is a difference.”

 

“W-why w-would,” Prompto began before crying again. “H-he… h-he d-didn’t t-text m-me… f-for a w-week. H-he h-h-hates m-me.”

 

“Pull yourself together Prompto,” Gladio said in a gruff. “He said sorry, you can yell at him later.”

 

“He probably told his father,” Ignis said thoughtfully. “You know… that he likes you.”

 

Prompto stopped crying immediately. “W-what?”

 

Ignis caught Gladio staring at him and Ignis felt as though he was missing something.

 

“Prompto,” Ignis said matter of factly. “Noctis is in love with you.”

 

“Yeah,” Gladio said while sniffing the rest of his wine. “ _Duh._ Why do you think Noctis got a boner?”

 

Prompto stopped crying and he just blinked at his friends.

 

“Oh,” Prompto said after a while. “Okay...”

 

“Make Noctis take you to the most expensive restaurant in Lucis,” Ignis said with a nod. “Serves him right.”

 

“And make him buy you fancy camera stuff,” Gladio nodded while he folded his arms. “That spoiled brat.”

 

“Okay,” Prompto looked like he was going to throw up but Ignis did not know for sure.

 

“Prompto,” Ignis raised his eyebrows. “If you need to go to the restroom.” He turned around until he found the sign and pointed it out to Prompto. “It is right over there.”

 

“Okay,” Prompto said while standing up. Prompto only got to maybe two steps, before he staggered and fainted, rather gracefully on the floor. Gladio and Ignis just stared at Prompto’s body and both looked at each other.

 

“Did he faint?” Ignis asked.

 

“No,” Gladio said while sipping his wine. “Just drunk. But he acted so surprised, didn’t he?”

 

“I think he did faint,” Ignis nodded while getting out of the booth. “Did he _really_ not know Noctis was in love with him?”

 

“I don’t know,” Gladio shook his head. “I mean… surprise I guess!”

 

Ignis groaned a bit, while he tried to flag down the waitress for some smelling salts.

  


***

 

“My son is so dumb,” Regis said while drinking the nice whiskey that always hid behind his desk. He only brought it out when he needed to rant to his friends.

 

“You raised him,” Clarus said while pouring a glass of his own.

 

“Prompto seems too smart for him,” Cor said while pouring more whiskey. “Although, you would think that since they have known each other for so long, Prompto would get the hint.”

 

“You know,” Regis said with a grin. “Aulea tried to ask me out 5 times in 5 different ways and I honestly just thought she wanted coffee.”

 

Cor and Clarus stared at their King.

 

“Noctis,” Cor said while narrowing his eyes. “Gets it from you.”

 

“Yup,” Clarus said with a grin.

 

“Prompto looked so sad in the video,” Regis said with a sigh. “I hope they can fix things.”

 

“Oh,” Clarus’ ears perked up a bit. “A new video?”

 

“Did you already talk to him?” Cor asked while Regis pushed the iPad towards Clarus’s greedy eyes.

 

“I did,” Regis sighed. “He worries too much. He should be having fun, not worrying about what everyone else is thinking.”

 

“Well you are straight,” Cor said. “Straight people think like that.”

 

“And what you would know about that,” Clarus looked aghast. “Marshal.”

 

“I’m just saying,” Cor spoke with gritted teeth. “You are straight and an fool.” Cor paused. “Your Majesty…”

 

“And?” Regis said quietly. Cor had already spoken about him negatively, even in the press decades ago. Cor was the only one that would speak against him and Regis appreciated it, even now.

 

“And,” Cor continued. “You don’t get it. It’s not as simple as snapping your hands and everything is okay.”

 

“So?” Clarus looked confused too.

 

“Imagine it,” Cor began in a hushed voice. “Your son, your gay son… has been showing the world, 17 million people and more, how much he is in love with his best friend for a month. At least Aulea embarrassed you 5 times before you realized you were straight and a fool.”

 

Regis, after about five seconds, started to laugh. Cor was right.

 

“The blonde,” Clarus said after a while. “He does look really sad.”

 

“I talked to him already,” Regis sighed. “I told him it was okay. I’ll support him, no matter what.”

 

“Let’s hope Prompto still likes him,” Cor said with a sigh. He moved his chair to watch the video as well.

 

Regis thought the video was funny. Gladio got a chance to shine with the video while Ignis continued to be ignorant at all the latest pop culture references. Prompto was as enthusiastic as ever, but it was so obvious that he was sad. If Noctis was there, Regis was sure that his son would be looking at Prompto with absolute love and devotion the entire video.

 

It was sad, but at least Noctis knew that his father supported him. And Regis could only hope that his son was not as much of a fool as he was.

  


***

 

 

> **POUR IT UP POUR IT UP!**
> 
> **725K Likes | 17K Dislikes**
> 
> **21,343,607 views**
> 
> **Subscribed: 21 Million**
> 
> **Prompto Argentum**
> 
> **Published: April 29 M.E. 754**
> 
>  

Please do not judge us. I swear we did not drink a lot. ^__^

Noctis was not feeling very well, so we didn’t add him to the mix. It would have probably been too much. Hopefully he’ll be back in the next video. Thank you for watching and I already have a great idea for the next movie.

 

> Comments:
> 
> Pinned by Prompto Argentum: Hello Friends! Please Like and Subscribe if you haven’t yet! I am really excited for the next video and I hope to keep bringing more and more videos.
> 
>  

HighwindLuvsPegging - It’s okay, sometimes you aren’t meant to marry the first person you fall in love with? Who is to say that they wouldn’t have worked out either way? Love is dead kids.

Kaibaisking - did they have a fight?

Snapsnapsnap - PROMPTIS IS DEAD

spidermansblacksuit- PRINCE NOCTIS WE SUPPORT YOUR GAY AGENDA

gaysexagenda- prompto, give him some flowers and beg for him to come back

Reply: introvert neolib - i cannot stand this

Reply to gaysexagenda - this is awful

PapaRegisx420- Don’t worry, i already yelled at him. He’ll be back soon!

Neon pink gurl - I SWEAR TO THE SIX, IF THEY DON’T GET BACK TOGETHER I WILL DIE

Load More Comments (57,126)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am still reeling from Civil War, so I am a bit tender at the moment. Sorry for this being later than usual. I just want this year to be over so I can enjoy my summer vacation. But please let me know what you think! I am on @noctisserie.


	6. *Immigrant Song by Led Zeppelin plays in the background*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto sitting in a tree... ferris wheel... at a fair... not k-i-s-s-i-n-g...

Noctis got a little bit worried because he thought the text had not went through. It clearly said “delivered.” Noctis could not go to sleep unless he got a text from someone. But he did get a text from Ignis the next morning along with a notification that the video had been put up. They were at a winery and Noctis was clearly mortified to see both Ignis and Gladio totally unhinged while dancing on some tables. Prompto, on the other hand looked awful.

 

All Ignis’ text read was, “We got drunk and you screwed up. Congratulations.”

 

Noctis, who had not slept, felt like an idiot. Of course he had screwed up. There was no way around it. He called the maids to deliver him the strongest ebony expresso they had an he went to shower and change. His Dad was right, he had to fix this and he was not happy about it.

 

After a series of texts and Noctis trying to stay awake long enough to coordinate plans with the rest of his friends, he got some good news. Prompto was going to join him for a quick cup of coffee at a coffee shop (thank the six, the expresso was wearing off) and Ignis and Gladio would be joining them. Noctis got ready to leave, but he was able to catch a glimpse of his father. They did not speak to each other, but his Dad did give him a thumbs up. Noctis just nodded and his father mouthed “good luck” to him while he entered the elevator to go up the throne room.

 

Noctis just remembered to take one step at a time and try not to be an idiot. He even thought that he should buy Prompto something? He texted Ignis to ask if it was a good idea to buy Prompto something and Ignis said no. “Don’t buy your way out of this,” Ignis texted back. 

 

It was harsh, but Noctis deserved it.

 

***

 

The lunch was so awkward. Gladio sat with Prompto on one side of the booth. Ignis sat next to Noctis and Noctis sat directly across from Prompto. Noctis was sweating and every single bit of his clothing was probably covered in sweat. Gladio acted like nothing was wrong and he just ordered his tea nonchalantly. Ignis and Noctis both drank some espresso drinks (which was probably not a good idea). Prompto was just sipping on some tea and looking at Noctis but turning away when Noctis would try and look at him. 

  
  


Given that Noctis had never seen Prompto mad in his life, Noctis knew he messed up because Prompto looked mad. Every time Gladio would talk about the weather and how much women were flocking to him at the gym, Prompto looked visibly agitated. It got worse when Ignis mentioned how much he enjoyed that Prompto no longer had to work at a restaurant to support himself. The videos were a good way for the royal family to reach out to a new generation of people. Gladio agreed and all the while Prompto and Noctis said relatively nothing to each other. 

 

Noctis tried to look at Prompto and Prompto refused to meet his gaze. 

 

It wasn’t until Gladio and Ignis (rather obviously) said that they were going to the restroom that Noctis felt like he was sweating even more than before. 

 

This time Prompto looked right at him. He was not smiling and he was not mad. But Noctis knew he was mad. He was just looking at him, with a neutral gaze.

 

“So,” Prompto said lowly. He sipped some of his tea and looked at Noctis with a brow raised.

 

“I’m,” Noctis began, still sweating and panicking. He took a deep breath. “I’m… sorry.”

 

“Okay,” Prompto said quickly. “I accept your apology.”

 

“O-okay,” Noctis stammered. “Umm…”

 

“The next video,” Prompto muttered. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “We are going to the county fair to try weird foods. I called and they said they would make sure to stay open later so we can film b-roll things. That way it is not crowded. Do you want to go tomorrow?”

 

Noctis, who was still sweating, just nodded.

 

“Great,” Prompto said in a monotone voice. “I’ll call them and let them know. I’m going to head back and get ready.” Prompto got up from the booth and gave Noctis a wry smile. “I’ll see you then.” He waved at Noctis while he was just as sweaty as ever.

 

“Okay,” Noctis waved back. He watched as Prompto just exited the coffee shop and Noctis was trying so hard not to scream about how much he hated himself.

 

He wasn’t able to do that but Ignis and Gladio came back just in time to laugh at him.

 

“It’ll be okay,” Ignis said slowly while he looked at Noctis with pity. “Just be nice to him tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah,” Gladio said while putting his hands on his hips. “Also… what about us?”

 

Noctis was confused. “What do you mean?” Then, by the look on his friends’ faces, he realized what Gladio meant. “Oh… I’m sorry I ignored you two.”

 

“Apology accepted,” Ignis said while moving his glasses to the bridge of his nose. “Just be nice to him.”

 

“Yeah,” Gladio began. “And I know for a fact he is going to make you try every type of spicy food. So, be ready for that.”

 

“I thought he wasn’t mad,” Noctis frowned. The thought of trying lots of spicy foods tomorrow did not sound appealing.

 

“He lied,” Gladio and Ignis said together. 

 

“Oh,” Noctis sighed. “I guess I deserve that.”

 

Noctis stopped sweating and figured he’d try and get some sleep before making a fool out of himself. So he asked for a ride to his apartment and try and be the kind of person worth dating.

 

***

 

Noctis had agreed to meet Prompto at the Lucis County Fair. He had gotten his act together because he actually did all ten steps in his night and morning routine. His face was cleared up and blemish free. His face was glowing and Noctis made sure to try and put on his best outfit. He even did laundry.

 

He even bought some cologne. And he was never one to do that.

 

So Noctis thought that this would be the most ideal way to make sure to show Prompto that he was trying.

 

Prompto had met him wordlessly and attached the Gopro camera onto him. There was no back and forth and no obvious flirting and Noctis was kind of mad about that. He didn’t know why. Prompto did not owe him anything and that bothered him more than anything else. They were just friendly without anything beneath the surface. And this was something that troubled Noctis more than anything else. It felt almost like a procedure. There were no jokes either.

 

Prompto’s face changed a bit back to his older self when he turned on the camera and Noctis was able to fully understand where they were. Gladio and Ignis were going to be around but not hovering over them like past videos. Noctis tried to embrace the odd scents of the foods around them as well as not gag over the hot dog eating contest that was going on 50 feet away from them.  _ Disgusting. _

 

There were around ten plates in front of them and Noctis eyed most of them curiously. Others, looked disgusting but delicious. The table they were sitting at was kind of uncomfortable but Noctis did not mind that Prompto was sitting right next to him even though they weren’t really “talking” to one another. It was still awkward.

 

“Hello friends!” Prompto said in his fake Ignis-accent. His smile was not the genuine one that Noctis knew. “Today we are at the annual Lucis Carnival Fair and we will be exploring the weird and wonderful foods this event has to offer. Last year, Noctis and I came here and threw up because we made the mistake of eating some bacon fried smores and going on a spinning death machine ride.”

 

“That was amazing,” Noctis chimed in rather quickly. Prompto didn’t object to his interruption so Noctis continued. “And also I never got that smell out of my thor t-shirt. I had to throw it away.”

 

“I did like that shirt too Noct,” Prompto smiled at Noctis. Once again, Noctis felt that funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. That smile, that he hadn’t seen in a week, was amazing.

 

“Anyways,” Noctis said while turning away. He hated that he was probably blushing already.

 

“Anyways,” Prompto giggled. “We’ll be trying some weird foods today. And since Noctis is feeling better, we’ll try these foods to make him feel worse.”

 

“Thanks Prompto,” Noctis said sarcastically.

 

“Anytime,” Prompto grinned at Noctis. 

 

“Our first item on the list is a pickled cheese on a stick,” Prompto began while showing Noctis the plate. It looked… interesting.

 

“I don’t understand this food,” Noctis said honestly. He picked at it and noticed that there was pepperjack cheese and Noctis hated pepperjack cheese.

 

“I know you hate this kind of cheese Noct,” Prompto smiled. “Which is why you should try it first and let me know how it is.”

 

“I don’t think that’s fair,” Noctis said while getting a little bit on a fork. 

 

“I think it is,” Prompto nodded.

 

Noctis looked at the food and winced. With his left hand, he closed his nose and ate a bite of the food. It had a shockingly tangy kick to it. But it was also not too bad. He let his nose breathe for a moment and noticed Prompto taking a bite and he looked at Noctis with a grin.

 

“That was good,” Prompto said with a smile.

 

Noctis just smiled back and nodded.

 

“Alright,” Prompto said cheerfully. “My attempt to break Noctis is failing. So let’s try this other dish.”

 

Noctis looked at the dish and smiled with his bottom teeth showing. He closed his eyes and shivered. It didn’t look appealing at all.

 

“This is deep fried butter,” Prompto said with a smile. He read off of the card that a vendor gave hm for it. “I don’t know if we’ll be able to work out the calories off of this with one day. But that’s okay.”

 

“This seems like something,” Noctis began. “That I would regret eating.”

 

“It looks disgusting doesn’t, it?” Prompto laughed. 

 

“And this is deceiving,” Noctis frowned. He grabbed one of the deep fried butter bites and looked at it oddly. “This looks like a pancake bite. But a five thousand calorie pancake.”

 

“I’ll go first,” Prompto giggled. He grabbed the bite and threw the whole thing in his mouth while Noctis gasped in horror. “Ohmybahamut!”

 

“Prompto!” Noctis began to laugh but grabbed one of his own. Prompto was just chewing the butter slowly and winced his face a bit. Noctis just bit off a piece and shuddered. It tasted like a combination of a light pancake and donut. Which… wasn’t too bad.

 

“I actually,” Prompto sighed and licked his lips while grinning. “I actually… really liked that.”

 

“Not gonna lie,” Noctis began. “That was really good.”

 

Noctis and Prompto continued to try a few more food items. These included spaghetti and meatballs on a stick, fried jellybeans, pork parfaits, deep fried pig ears, and hot cheeto ice cream. The last one, Noctis thought was the best while Prompto declared that it would be the frontrunner of what his wedding guests would eat as a wedding cake if he ever got married. Noctis, for no reason at all, started to blush profusely. He blamed the heat from the ice cream but that was a lie. 

 

“Thank you for joining us,” Prompto said with a smile to the camera. “Now, Noctis and I are going to go on as many awful rides as possible. We scored these unlimited ride bands! So who knows, we might throw up!” 

 

Noctis just shook his head and prayed to Ramuh that he would not throw up like he did last year. As soon as Prompto stopped recording, he gave Noctis a knowing look, as though he wanted to say something, but he didn’t. 

 

“That wasn’t too bad,” Noctis said after a while. Prompto got up and moved his head towards the direction of the vendors. 

 

“Let’s go say thank you,” Prompto began. He was back to his dreary mood before they started recording. “And then we can shoot some B-roll stuff.”

 

The sun had just set and the lights of the carnival had begun to shine brightly in the distance. Noctis had noticed Ignis and Gladio at a booth with funnel cakes, but Noctis did not want to eat anymore fried items ever again. Ignis tilted his head in Prompto’s direction and mouthed “what are you waiting for?”

 

Noctis’ eyes suddenly grew wider. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.

 

Noctis took a deep breath and started to steady himself. He followed behind Prompto and shook the hands of the vendors that let them try the foods. He was polite and followed behind Prompto. In fact, whatever Prompto wanted to go on, Noctis went along with it. They went on a merry-go-round, a small drop tower, a fun slide, a pendulum swing and they waited for a bit to go on a ferris wheel. They were polite enough to one another, but Noctis knew that he was just prolonging the inevitable conversation that they had to have.

 

“So um,” Noctis began while they waited for one more party to go on the ferris wheel. “I don’t know if I should say sorry again.”

 

“You’ve said sorry a lot,” Prompto said with his arms crossed. “I said it was okay.”

 

“I know,” Noctis frowned. “But it’s not really okay.”

 

“I said it was okay Noct.”

 

“But I don’t think it is okay, Prompto.”

 

The attendant opened the ride door and Prompto went in first. Noctis followed along and Noctis tried to think of something else to talk about.

 

“I like your shoes,” Noctis said while their cart went up. 

 

“You bought them,” Prompto said while not looking at Noctis.

 

“Because I like you,” Noctis said flatly.

 

Prompto did not say anything for a second. They had a better view of the Capital City while Noctis refused to look in Prompto’s direction.

 

“That’s weird,” Prompto said finally.

 

“That’s not weird,” Noctis said defensively. He looked at Prompto and hoped that Prompto would look at him.

 

“You made it weird,” Prompto finally looked at Noctis with his eyebrow raised. 

 

“Okay,” Noctis was getting upset but tried to calm himself down while the breeze got stronger the further they went up. “That was why I said sorry.”

 

Prompto crossed his arms and looked straight ahead. He was still mad.

 

“You said that I said sorry too much,” Noctis scooted himself closer and Prompto still had his arms crossed. Noctis even noticed Prompto rolling his eyes. “I’m sorry, I like you, this shouldn’t be that hard.”

 

Prompto just cleared his throat and closed his eyes. 

 

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Noctis asked incredulously. 

 

Prompto waited until the ferris wheel started to descend faster before clearing his throat again. 

 

“Well?” Noctis asked. He felt like he was going to scream even though this was a slow ride. “Do you want me to buy you a steak dinner or something? My Dad said I should take you to a nice restaurant. So whatever restaurant you want to go to, I’ll take you there.

 

“You want to buy me a what-now?” Prompto turned to Noctis with a grin. “I don’t even really eat steak. Unless you know a place with a good steak.”

 

“Well what would you like?” Noctis asked. He had no idea if Prompto was trying to be funny, but he was not amused at the moment. “I’ll pick a place that has a good yelp score and utensils.”

 

Prompto laughed and he just looked at Noctis with a look of disbelief. Noctis had enough of this though. He just wanted to know...

 

“ARE YOU MAD AT ME?” Noctis yelled.

 

“NO!” Prompto yelled back. “I ALREADY SAID NO.”

 

“THEN GO OUT WITH ME,” Noctis shouted. A few people looked either down or up at them because they had no idea where the shouting was coming from.

 

Prompto looked like he wanted to yell back but he didn’t. He just moved closer to Noctis.

 

“I don’t get it,” Noctis said honestly. “What do you want?”

 

“Date me if you’re not scared,” Prompto said in a firm voice. He eyed Noctis right in the eye when he said that. “Emphasis on the last part.”

 

Noctis blinked and felt like he was missing something. “What?”

 

“You are scared,” Prompto shrugged. “I get it, but… I don’t know. I’m not that scared anymore? Especially since I started doing these videos. And I’m sorry I didn’t say something about us sooner. But I am not scared of whatever this might lead to.”

 

“So you don’t want to get food with me?” Noctis wanted clarification.

 

“Noct,” Prompto giggled. He moved a bit closer. “We  _ always _ get food together. I just don’t want you to be scared of dating me.”

 

Noctis, finally got it.  _ That _ made sense.

 

The ride finally stopped the the attendant asked if they were ready to get off. 

 

“Can we go one more time?” Noctis asked the attendant. He showed the unlimited ride band. And thankfully, no one else was waiting to get on. The attendant nodded and checked Prompto’s band before starting the ride again.

 

“This will be nice b-roll footage,” Prompto said with a grin. His Gopro was capturing footage of the city and Prompto briefly pointed the camera at Noctis’ direction. It was only then that Noctis realized that Prompto had his arm around Noctis’ shoulder. Noctis just tried to wave and calm the voice down in his head that was screaming because… yeah that was a thing that was happening.

 

The view of the city was magnificent. Along with the smells of fried food and super sweet candy floating in the air. Noctis just stared right off into the distance and admired everything. But most of all, he admired that Prompto switched out cameras to a his regular Lokton camera. 

 

“Can I hold you hand?” Prompto asked and it was then that Noctis thought he would scream. But Noctis did not scream (externally) but kindly obliged and let Prompto hold his free hand.

 

“I won’t be happy about it,” Noctis said in a serious voice. 

 

“That’s okay,” Prompto grinned. “I like thai food and spicy foods. Just an FYI…”

 

“Thai it is,” Noctis said. The ferris wheel was still going but they were nearing the end. “Are you going to put this on the video?”

 

“No,” Prompto shook his head. “Maybe another one but if I like this date we are going on, then maybe. But only if you are okay with it. And if your Dad is okay with it.”

 

Noctis thought about it and thought about whether his Dad was okay with it. But Noctis knew his Dad was okay with it. He was beyond okay with all of this.

 

***

 

The King of Lucis was about to go to sleep when he received a picture message from his son. Noctis had some text to accompany the photos.

 

_ Prompto was thinking of including this at the end of the video, but I wanted to know if this was okay. We had fun at the fair and we are getting thai food tomorrow night. Thanks Dad. _

 

The photobooth pictures was a set of 4 in a vertical pattern. The first photo had Noctis and Prompto making goofy faces at the camera. The second photo had them trying to show off them very puny looking biceps. Or so the king though either way. The third photo was of Prompto kissing a bashful Noctis on the cheek. And the last photo was Noctis kissing Prompto on the cheek while Prompto put both hands over his heart.

 

His son was wayward and a bit of a fool. But at least he finally asked Prompto out.

 

The King of Lucis could now sleep peacefully while replying a sucient “yes, put that in the video” as a reply. 

 

***

 

**County Fair Cooking Finds!**

**1137 K Likes | 20K Dislikes**

**29,594,353 views**

**Subscribed: 25 Million**

**Prompto Argentum**

**Published: May 7 M.E. 754**

 

Hello everyone! Noctis is back and we are all so happy that he feels better. ^__^ The best items were the flaming hot cheeto ice cream. But also the bacon funnel cakes were great. Now, if you would excuse us, we are going to try and work out all of these calories by doing some intense workouts with the Marshal.

Comments:

 

**Pinned by Prompto Argentum:** Hello Friends! Please Like and Subscribe if you haven’t yet! I am have a really good idea for another video so I am hoping to bring that to you all soon. Also Noctis says hello and to take more photobooth pictures at your local carnival. 

HighwindLuvsPegging - WAIT… WAIT JUST A GODDAMN MINUTE… THEY ARE OFFICIAL OFFICIAL NOW?!?!?!?! LOVE IS NOT DEAD

 

MoonSylleblossomQueen - PROMPTIS IS ALIVE

 

TheGheyMarshal- YOU DID IT! NOW TAKE THE BLONDE OUT ON A NICE DATE YOU MORON!

 

scaryshinyglasses- i must say that this gives me hope for the future. I cannot wait to see what else these two do and hopefully they will be able to reconcile the barriers that are against them and become an iconic couple that the rest of the world can learn from. I am already thinking of color palettes for a future wedding as well as the music playlist. It’ll be amazing.

 

Reply: strongestchocobro- this comment is long and stupid iggy

 

Reply to scaryshinyglasses- you are long and stupid gladio

 

PapaRegisx420- I AM CRYING

 

Neon pink gurl - This reminds me of Rachel saying she didn’t get on the plane at the end of Friends. This is like when McDreamy and Meredith had sex on the season 2 finale of Grey’s Anatomy. EXCEPT THIS IS BETTER. I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS SINCE OUR PROM NIGHT BECAUSE I VOTED FOR THESE TWO FOR PROM KING AND KING AND IT IS HAPPENING!!!!

 

Load More Comments (98,345)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much! I had been looking forward to putting out this chapter for a long time and I am glad that all of you are reading it now! And next, the official forreal date that I am just itching to write. 
> 
> Just an FYI, my sisters are graduating from college the next two weekends. So I probably won't update for at least two weeks. I am also doing report cards and planning a field trip. So it is a busy time for me professionally. But if I do update, it'll be a surpise for you and for me hahaha. But I'll try and do as much as I can in the meantime. 
> 
> I am on twitter @noctisserie! Have a great rest of the week.


	7. The Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Talk™

Prompto literally could not believe that this was his life. Literally… how the hell did this happen?

 

Okay, well, it started off with a mistake. A truly honest mistake, but had anyone in the history of Eos made such a great mistake? Prompto did not think so and he did get a B+ in Eos World History, so he had to be the luckiest person on the planet.

 

They had not talked about it more in depth, but Prompto and Noctis were dating? It was official? Youtube even sent Prompto a nice trophy because after the carnival video was posted, he managed to hit 30 million subscribers. The note that was at the bottom of the box was a still of the gif of the lonely islands dudes with that cake that said “congrats on the sex.” Prompto, when he held this in his hand, decided that he would NOT show Noctis or anyone that note. In fact, what the hell was wrong with that youtube intern?

 

That was no one’s business and besides the countless inquiries that Prompto had for interviews and photo ops… did everyone really know? Prompto had to look back and rewatched all the videos and it shouldn’t have been this obvious. But it was  _ so _  obvious.

 

Prompto might as well have been a new color of dark pink from the way he blushed whenever Noctis so much as looked at him. It was that bad.

 

Did everyone think they were having sex? Because they were not having sex. Naw.

 

Even though Prompto wanted to… they hadn’t even had the first date. And how would that work? Should they just skip the date and go straight to the sex? Was Noctis as perverted as he was because apparently, according to the rest of the world, they should have been having sex? Prompto tried to ask Gladio about this, but Gladio said he was being weird about it. Dating should not have been this hard. But Prompto reiterated that they hadn’t even gone on a date yet.

 

He was still not even sure if this date was even happening. Prompto was kidding about the steak thing too. He liked steaks but a fancy steak place? Would there be 14 forks to choose from?

 

Whatever he was thinking about was snapped away when he got the text from Noctis.

 

All it said was this: My Dad wants to have you for tea. I already said you were going.

 

Then another: I’m already waiting for you outside, let’s go.

 

Prompto looked at the editing he had left on his computer and shrugged.

 

He put on some old jean jacket made his way out of the house. Thankfully, no one knew where he lived and Noctis was right outside like he said he would be. In that obnoxiously expensive car as well. So Prompto went outside and there was his… well his best friend who was now his boyfriend who he did not have sex with. Yet.

 

“You washed your hair?” Prompto asked as he entered the car. It was a joke, but Noctis still did not laugh. In fact, he looked mortified.

 

“Of course I washed my hair,” Noctis whined. He shoved the side of Prompto’s head while Prompto got the message right away that something was seriously wrong.

 

“What is it Noct?”

 

“Well…”

 

Noctis started the car and looked at Prompto very apprehensively.

 

“Well what is it?” Prompto asked.

 

“It sounded,” Noctis frowned and began to drive. They weren’t toward the apartment, they were heading downtown. “It sounded like a threat.”

 

“I’ve already met your Dad,” Prompto frowned. “Besides, my folks don’t care. Does he think I’m… I don’t know.”

 

“It’s not that,” Noctis looked like he was even paler. “We’ll just get through this and then we’ll go and get some thai food.”

 

“Oh wow,” Prompto giggled. “You are actually taking me out on a date-date.”

 

“I said I would Prompto.”

 

“Nothing with 14 forks,” Prompto said honestly. “Seriously, I could go back and dress in something nicer?” He paused and looked at himself. He could have dressed much better for the King. “I honestly look like I am trapped in a cheesy boyband music video.”

 

“I like cheesy music videos,” Noctis teased.

 

Prompto wanted to hit Noctis but Noctis still looked like he was losing all of the color in his face. So the only thing Prompto did, was drop it. Because… maybe the King was going to do some kind of royal vetting thing. Maybe.

 

***

 

The tea set was black with the finest gold lining Prompto had ever seen in his life. It was intimidating but also kind of cool? Prompto suspected that the tea set was probably worth more than whatever he was currently earning as a youtuber. The set was for four people and only one set was put away by the nice maid serving them. There were so many types of tea that Prompto just said green tea after the list kept going on and on. Plus, Prompto felt bad for the maid after he had said that he didn’t know what type of tea he’d like.

 

This was all distracting from the very real situation in front of him. The King, Noct’s Dad and all around, very nice man, was in front of him talking about the Noctis’ skin care routine while Noctis just looked like he was going to throw up. Prompto… still... had no idea why.  

 

“My son,” the King drawled. “Claims he is not high maintenance, but I know that this is not true at all.”

 

“Dad…”

 

“I feel that these videos,” the King beamed. “Have made him much more conscious about how he presents himself to the people. I had a problem early in my reign that I didn’t seem very presentable to most people. But my son looks so earnest in all those videos, that I think it has done a lot of good for the public.”

 

Prompto just nodded and Noctis just drank some tea and gave Prompto a “look.” What the “look” was, Prompto did not know… exactly but he figured it was coming soon.

 

The King took out some bifocals glasses and an iPad that he had in the corner of the table.

 

“As I understand it,” the King began. “My son tells me you two are now officially dating.”

 

“Yes sir,” Prompto gulped. Oh no…

 

“Dad,” Noctis warned. Oh no!

 

“I had the “talk” with my father,” the King drawled. He swiped the iPad open and put on the bifocals out on his face. Prompto, would have given the king all of the money he had, he would break up with Noctis right now, on the spot, if the King just stopped talking because no… NO!

 

NO!!!!

 

“I have never had gay sex though,” the King coughed. Noctis looked like he wanted to curl up into a ball and die. Prompto was sputtering into his tea while the King thoroughly ignored both of them. “A big regret of my life, but I had to ask some of my friends to elaborate for me. I don’t want Noctis to be unprepared and same with you Prompto.”

 

Prompto  _wanted_  to die.

 

Noctis  _looked_  like he wanted to die.

 

The King looked like he was enjoying himself as he swiped up to read off of the iPad. “Oh… Cor even included some men playing leapfrog…  _ oh _  that isn’t leapfrog. I’m getting ahead…”

 

“Dad,” Noctis looked that he was going to throw up and Prompto might have joined him later. “We…  _ really _  don’t have to talk about this…”

 

“I want you two to be safe,” the King warned. “Please buy some condoms, lube and I don’t know if you two want to try anything anal related.” Noctis groaned in such an annoyed voice, but the King ignored him and continued. “But Cor recommended this product called fleet… yes he said to use that to clean things out. And also no… foods that would upset your stomach before you try anything like that.”

 

“Dad…” Noctis had his face in his hands and looked like a sunburnt tomato.

 

“Your… umm…” Prompto stammered. He wiped his forehead and it was damp with sweat. “Your… majesty… umm…”

 

“Dad,” Noctis said even louder. His father looked up while his bifocals continued to slide off his nose. “Dad… we were just going to get food…”

 

“Y-yeah,” Prompto stammered. “We… w-we haven’t even g-gone on a d-date.”

 

The King looked at Noctis and then looked at Prompto.

 

“Oh,” the King sighed with relief. “Well… even if it is just a date, you two should be safe!”

 

Prompto looked at Noctis who just looked at him. It was almost funny, but Prompto never thought he would ever hear the king utter the words “fleet” and “anal.” In fact, all Prompto wanted to do was to go home.

 

***

 

Noctis did take Prompto on the date. They both said nothing the entire time except for their orders to the waiter. It was so awkward. Every time Noctis looked like he wanted to say something, he just didn’t. And Prompto couldn’t blame him. Who would want to talk after getting the talk from the King?

 

Prompto just ate the yellow curry while Noctis just opted for some pad thai. After about 15 minutes of not saying anything and being hidden in the tiny corner of the restaurant, Prompto just had to say something.

 

“....”

 

“....”

 

“....”

 

“....”

 

On second thought, Prompto had no idea what to say.

 

“I’m sorry about that,” Noctis finally said. “I think he just got a bit carried away…”

 

Prompto just stared at Noctis and continued to eat. After a few long and agonizing seconds, Noctis began to eat the rest of his food.

 

“Do you like the food?” Noctis asked and Prompto just nodded as a reply.

 

How could this happen? Prompto no longer thought he was lucky at all. Lucky people never got the talk from the King of their country. What the hell?

 

“Prompto,” Noctis folded his arms and Prompto finally snapped out of it. “You are making this weirder than it needs to be.”

 

“What if my Dad gave us the talk?” Prompto answered back quickly.

 

Noctis just rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Look, I know it is awkward, but don’t think about it that way. He was just worried.”

 

Prompto understood that… kinda…

 

“You know what I learned?” Prompto asked. Noctis had a hint of a smile, so Prompto took his chance. “I learned that Cor has gifs of dudes leapfrogging each other.”

 

Noctis snorted but Prompto continued.

 

“He also has a pdf on how to have sex with dudes,” Prompto laughed. “He probably does that with his free time.”

 

Noctis finally laughed. “Prompto stop…”

 

“How you and Iggy and Gladio are scared of that guy,” Prompto teased. “I’ll never know.”

 

“He is scary,” Noctis said gloomily. “Just because you like running marathons doesn’t mean the rest of us do.”

 

“It is called,” Prompto pointed his finger at the sky. “Being active.”

 

“No it isn’t.”

 

“Yes it is Noct.”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

“I think so!”

 

“Prompto…”

 

“Noctis…”

 

Prompto did not know when it happened, but he felt Noctis’ shoe tap him. So Prompto tapped back and it only stopped when the waitress came to give them the check.

 

***

 

They took an uber to the restaurant because the point was not to stand out at all. There were 30 million people that were subscribed to the channel now, and they were probably sure that some paparazzi person probably caught them playing footsies in the restaurant. But who cared at that point? The world had already seen their first mutual kisses on the cheek. So what else was new?

 

“Look,” Prompto was showing this youtube video of someone doing skydiving. It was funny and by the end of it, the youtuber said that it was the worst thing that could have happened to him. But he did it for the audience. “We should do this.”

 

“Warping is basically the same thing,” Noctis said eying the phone. “I mean… We could do that.”

 

“Maybe we should do a haunted house!” Prompto said excitedly. “We might even get lucky and spot an actual ghost.”

 

“Why would we do that?” Noctis frowned.

 

“Because it’ll be funny as hell,” Prompto said in a matter of fact voice. “Imagine the Prince of Lucis getting scared over a ghost?”

 

Noctis sighed. “Is there anything else?”

 

“Maybe we can dress like your Dad’s friends for a week,” Prompto suggested. “I can get a perm too! Just so it’s more authentic!”

 

“With bell bottoms?” Noctis laughed. “I guess…”

 

Just like before, Prompto had no idea exactly when Noctis decided to hold hands with him, but it happened. Noctis’ head was also on Prompto’s shoulder and he could feel Noctis’ laughing again into his shoulder. In fact, the more Prompto thought about it, the more he got worried because even though the world did see their first kisses on the cheek towards each other, Prompto hadn’t kissed Noctis properly yet. That was one detail Prompto forgot about because he supposed that everyone just jumped straight to the sex part.

 

“Thanks for the food,” Prompto began while switching the phone off. “I’ll pay next time.”

 

“Next time,” Noctis hummed into Prompto’s shoulder. “Hey do you want to go to your house?”

 

“Why?” Prompto asked. Noctis, was now just inches away from his face and as much as Prompto wanted to say sure, the truth was that he didn’t want that at all. “Umm…”

 

“Do you want to go back to the apartment?” Noctis’ eyes narrowed as he came closer to Prompto.

 

“Sure sure sure…” Prompto closed his eyes and he knew what was coming next but instead, he felt Noctis closer to his ear. His eyes were shut and Prompto felt his body going sideways in the backseat of the uber. “What are you doing?”

 

“I was going to say,” Noctis whispered in Prompto’s ear. “Maybe we should go to pick up some stuff.”

 

“Stuff?” Prompto was trying to do the math in his head, but he wasn’t that good at math. Noctis kissed the side of his cheek, and again, Prompto did not even know what 2 + 2 was at this moment. And what did it matter?

 

The only thing that did matter was that Noctis was right on top of him and Prompto still had his eyes closed. It was even better when Noctis did finally kiss him and Prompto felt like his heart was going to burst. They were totally lying in the back of the uber without a care and just kissing each other in between a few laughs and trying to move their heads to deepen the kiss. It continued to go on, even when they went over a speed bump which made them laugh.

 

“What stuff?” Prompto said breathlessly before Noctis kissed him again. He didn’t get an answer and Prompto didn’t really want one at this point. The car was turning another corner and Prompto could feel Noctis’ hands reaching underneath his shirt. It was at that point that the math became clear and Prompto really didn’t want to do this in an uber.

 

“What?” Noctis panted when Prompto turned his face away.

 

“Dude!” Prompto grinned but grabbed Noctis’ wrist at the same time. “Seriously?”

 

“We can ask the driver to go get stuff!” Noctis said apologetically.

 

“I mean,” Prompto whined. “I guess? But I don’t want to get a bad rating because of you.”

 

“Oh shut up,” Noctis said but Prompto kissed him while pushing himself back up. “I’m sorry…”

 

“No no,” Prompto smiled. “I just don’t want to do this in an uber. Our first time should be… not in a car.”

 

“I agree,” Noctis smiled. “Sorry…”

 

“I also agree,” the uber driver had finally stopped the car and they were at the building of Noctis’ apartment. “Thank you for not ruining my backseat.”

 

“If I tip you,” Noctis said while his face turned bright red. “Can you just forget that we did that?”

 

“I suppose,” the driver chuckled a bit. He shook his head while Prompto just exited the car as quickly as possible. “Your welcome.”

 

Noctis and Prompto stood on the corner and just watched the car go. They were both embarrassed but that was okay. Prompto thought the King telling him detailed instructions on how to have sex with his son was way worse.

 

“We didn’t get any stuff,” Prompto said after a moment.

 

“That’s okay,” Noctis just laughed. “I think we should just call it a night.”

 

***

 

The King had a busy day. He had gotten word that some mercenaries were being hired to support the Empire, which was not good. There were already enough people on the outskirts of the Crown City that were not happy with him. Overall, it was not a great day. He didn’t even know how the conversation with his son went. All he knew was that Prompto sent an email saying that they were done with their latest video.

 

Clarus kept bugging him to send him the link once Regis got the link, but he was already exhausted. But he wanted to see what his son and his boyfriend were up to.

 

“Hello friends,” Prompto said in his fake Ignis-accent. “I am Prompto with the great Prince Noctis, and today we are going to take dancing lessons.”

 

Prompto had his go-pro in his hand while Noctis just shook his head in annoyance. The King had gotten a text from his son saying it was either dancing lessons or a haunted house. The King told Noctis save the haunted house until the halloween season. Dancing though, dancing was the thing that King agreed would be the best thing to do. Because it would be pretty hilarious to see his son, that had two left feet, attempt to dance.

 

“Can either of us dance, Prince Noctis?” Prompto asked.

 

“Absolutely not,” Noctis rolled his eyes.

 

“Are we going to do this for our millions of followers general amusement?” Prompto beamed.

 

“I already said yes,” Noctis shook his head again.

 

“Perfect,” Prompto grinned. “Since neither of us can dance, only DDR, we asked Gladio’s advise on this. And Ignis, because they actually enjoy dancing.”

 

“DDR doesn’t count,” Gladio muttered. “I am not going to tell you again Prompto.”

 

“Waltzing is obviously the easiest thing to do,” Ignis said, as though it was the most obvious thing.

 

“I thought we were going to do twerk?” Gladio said in a confused voice.

 

“Actually,” Prompto said softly. “I hired this dance teacher that is going to show us multiple dancing styles.”

 

“Great,” Noctis sighed. “Just great…”

 

The King chuckled as Noctis, Prompto, Ignis and Gladio fumbled their way through different dancing styles. He mostly laughed at his son who looked like he wanted to warp far away from the video. The only time he looked happy was watching Prompto dance with the teacher.

 

“I’m sorry,” Prompto began. “What was your name again?”

 

“Crowe,” the teacher grinned. “I should have never agreed to this.”

 

“Crowe,” Prompto grinned back. “I am so sorry, but I need to find a dancing style that can help me woo a tall, dark, emo and handsome Prince.”

 

“Oh you mean Noctis?” Crowe laughed.

 

“Sure,” Prompto teased.

 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Crowe grinned. “But you two need  _ more _  than an hour of  _ my _  help to fix the two of you.”

 

“We are that bad?” Noctis frowned.

 

Crowe just grinned weakly as a response.

 

The King began to laugh and laugh as his son and Prompto continued to step on each other while they tried to waltz. Meanwhile, Ignis and Gladio looked like professionals in comparison. How was Noctis going to do anything at the coronation ceremony if he couldn’t even waltz correctly? Well… the King thought, at least he had time.

 

How nice was it to see his son enjoy himself and helping his boyfriend even though Noctis looked like he wanted nothing to do with dancing. His son looked so happy, even when they finally got the waltz right and Prompto dipped Noctis in for a kiss that was away from the camera.

 

It was delightful and a nice way to end the day.

 

***

 

**We cannot dance at all!**

**1537 K Likes | 15K Dislikes**

**35,693,234 views**

**Subscribed: 31 Million**

**Prompto Argentum**

**Published: June 3 M.E. 754**

 

Hello everyone! Please make sure to like and subscribe for more videos, your support has been amazing. I really appreciate it. Thank you for being, for the most part, respectful in the comments. We are also thinking of doing something for Pride month, but I am not sure yet. I’ll have to talk to Noctis about it.

 

Also, please support Crowe Altius’ private dance lessons, which I’ll provide the link to because she is a Kingsglaive and an amazing dancer to boot!

 

Thank you!

 

Comments:

 

**Pinned by Prompto Argentum:**  Hello Friends! Please Like and Subscribe if you haven’t yet! Noctis absolutely hated doing this but I did not! I also didn’t mind impressing him with my wonderful dancing skills. We got a lot better with more practice, didn’t we! :D

 

HighwindLuvsPegging - … this seems a little bit too on the nose, if y’all know what I mean...

 

MoonSylleblossomQueen - Noctis got so much better!!!

 

TheGheyMarshal- this was really great! Crowe is an amazing dancer!

 

scaryshinyglasses- i vote chocobos next.

 

Reply: strongestchocobro- ur stupid iggy

 

Reply: scaryshinyglasses- ur stupid gladio

 

PapaRegisx420- B E A U T I F U L

 

Neon pink gurl - i never thought i would be so happy to see this! These two idiots were each other’s dates at prom and didn’t even dance then! And now they are dancing (horribly) together for all of us to see! This was delightful

 

Load More Comments (102,576)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late, but I have been so busy. I am completing my last week of school so after that, it is summer vacation! And I honestly cannot wait. So thank you everyone for the support, I greatly appreciate the love and kind words you all have shown this fic. I have a few more chapters planned out and then it'll be over, but not without a nice little spicy treat for all of you! ;)
> 
> I am on twitter @noctisserie! Sorry if I have not followed you back. Work has been so hectic for me, but I am trying to be more active. I greatly appreciate it <3


	8. Spooky Scary Skeletons!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scary clowns and zombies and I love you too!

“I don’t know why you are surprised,” Gladio said with a drawl. It was kind of a bad thing to be as exposed as they were. But Noctis was beyond not caring. Maybe it was because he was finally dating Prompto but, why should he care? Ignis was horrified that there were pictures of Prompto and Noctis holding hands. In public. In every... _single_ publication that Lucis could publish. They were practically front page news on the daily.

 

It had gotten worse even when Prompto got a tattoo because they hit 35 million subscribers.

 

They had done so many videos since then. There was one video where they did a day in the life piece with Prompto. It was slightly out of his comfort zone, but he went for a 10K and had to explain his process at 5 am. He had talked about his weight loss with utmost sincerity. Noctis did not want to admit it, but he totally cried the first time he watched that particular vlog. The icing on the cake was Prompto saying that he had to buy something nice for Noctis “just because I am making youtube money now.” That something nice was some fishing hooks and Noctis was so in love with Prompto.

 

The only issue was that Noctis did not say it to Prompto and he was having some trouble with that. No one was being helpful either. Noctis tried to ask Gladio but instead, he made fun of their “terrible” outfits in the vlog. Prompto had worn on this red blazer, white shirt with round glasses number with some khakis. Noctis had worn on a choker, a black leather jacket and some shredded jeans. Noctis just rolled his eyes and tried to ask Ignis how to tell Prompto that he loved him. All Ignis was worried was people figuring out where they lived. Noctis tried to bring it up again but by the time that happened, Prompto was back at the apartment. For some reason, a company named blue apron wanted to partner with them and wouldn’t stop bugging Prompto. So Prompto wanted to go to their corporate office and just tell them no. The look on his face when Prompto arrived was the cue that it did not end well. But that was okay.

 

Noctis tried to remember what he was trying to focus on besides his boyfriend. It was hard though because it was socially unacceptable to scream across the room that you were in love with Prompto Argentum. After entertaining the thought for a second, Noctis focused back onto Gladio and Ignis.

 

Gladio asked Ignis if he had any idea how to relax.

 

Ignis replied of course he does. Gladio asked what those methods were and Ignis pointedly ignored Gladio. Noctis just watched in mild disinterest because… well… Prompto was smiling and Noctis, for some reason, could never focus on anything else but Prompto’s smile.

 

It was starting to get hot and humid again. The summer heat was closing in on Lucis and the shield around the Crown City made the heat even worse.  So, of course, Prompto’s freckles started to come out even more than usual. The first night that Prompto officially stayed over, not as best friends but as boyfriends, Noctis was trying to style Prompto’s hair a different way. And Prompto did the same for him while they did some face masks. It didn’t matter if the way they spiked each other’s hair didn’t work, it was this whole new level of intimacy that started to emerge between them.

 

Noctis was trying to figure out everything he could about Prompto. He did not know, for example, that Prompto was a total blanket hog. Even though they usually fell asleep with an equal amount of duvet, for some strange reason, Prompto was a total cocoon of a duvet when Noctis woke up.

 

“Eos to Noctis,” Gladio squinted his eyes before rolling them dramatically.

 

“Hmm?” Noctis raised his eyebrows and tried to pretend that he was following whatever the conversation was.

 

“Have you been listening at all?” Ignis asked. He was on his laptop while Prompto tucked some hair at the back of his ear.

 

“He has just been staring at Prompto,” Gladio chuckled.

 

“I have not,” Noctis lied with a pout.

 

Prompto just turned away from Noctis with a blush.

 

“We have an idea for the next video,” Ignis stated quite plainly. “I still think you two should release a statement saying that you are officially dating.”

 

“I already said,” Noctis straightened up from his place on the couch and finally paid attention to the conversation instead of his boyfriend. “We weren’t going to talk about this on the channel.”

 

Prompto gave a nod in Noctis’ direction and smiled a bit. But stopped when Ignis shook his head.

 

“If you two are transparent,” Ignis reasoned. “Then perhaps the press will stop trying to figure out where you two live and trying to capture where you two are at at all times. As such,” Ignis looked at Prompto wearily and sighed. “I believe that we can start looking towards the future. With a royal decree to match.”

 

Prompto scrunched his face and so did Noctis at the same time.

 

“What future things?” Prompto asked. Then his face changed in seconds from confusion to denial to absolute sputtering accompanied with a reddening face.

 

“Wait what?” Noctis was completely out of the loop. Gladio just coughed and looked away.

 

“There is a haunted house,” Ignis said after a few seconds. Prompto was now searching for a bottle of water, as if that would help him calm down. Ignis shut his eyes but he looked disappointed, “We need to figure out when to start filming for that. I also think Iris should go with us.”

 

“I’m not scared of any haunted shit,” Gladio said dismissively. “Just put me in the front.”

 

Noctis shook his head but looked at Prompto, whose face still looked terrified.

 

“Do you not want to do it Prompto?” Noctis wasn’t stupid. Prompto did not want to do it.

 

“Umm…” Prompto gave a wayward glance to Ignis and then back to Noctis. “I mean… we should do it because it’ll be funny!” Prompto looked like he was trying to convince himself of that last statement.

 

“I already secured the time,” Ignis said gloomily.

 

Prompto closed his eyes and smiled. “Then… I guess there is no point in changing the plans.”

 

“But,” Noctis was about to say something but he decided not to. He could just wait until Ignis and Gladio left.

 

“So Iris is coming,” Noctis said finally. “That’s good, at least she can make it funnier.”

 

“Actually,” Gladio began. “She loves horror movies. So she is going to love this.”

 

Everyone was quiet and then finally Prompto spoke. “Then I’ll just cling to her the whole time.”

 

Noctis narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean her?”

 

Prompto grinned then looked at Noctis. “Noctis, I can’t be with you the whole time! You got scared when we watched the Shining!”

 

“YOU WERE SCARED TOO!” Noctis yelled back.

 

“I WAS!” Prompto laughed. “BUT YOU ACTED LIKE YOU WEREN’T! THEN WE COULDN’T CALL IGNIS OR GLADIO TO COME OVER BECAUSE IT WAS ALREADY 3 AM!”

 

Ignis just frowned at Gladio while Gladio just laughed.

 

“You two are adorable,” Gladio smiled. “And also complete morons.”

 

***

 

Noctis had talked to his Dad about how to tell the rest of the Kingdom the very obvious. His Dad had mentioned that there were at least two Kings and one Queen of Lucis that had had relationships with someone that was very clearly not their betroned. But the details were sketchy, at best. At worst, there was absolutely nothing that would follow protocol. So they were stuck at the moment.

 

There had to be an announcement sooner rather than later. Usually, how royal declarations were made were by long documents posted outside of the Citadel by a member of the Crownsguard. However, this time would be different. They were going to do that, but they were also going to make some sort of announcement on Prompto’s channel.

 

The reason why it bothered Noctis so much was because, well… he didn’t exactly know how to say what he really wanted to say about Prompto There was no way that Noctis would be able to tell the world just how much his best friend had meant to him. Even if he were able to say it, he needed some help.

 

“I mean,” his father grinned. “I just told your Mom when I saw her in high school that I loved her.”

 

“That…” Noctis grimaced. “That’s creepy.”

 

“I said sorry later,” his Dad teased. “We were actually childhood friends. It took awhile to realize that I loved her. But it was better late than never.”

 

“I guess that’s the same thing with me,” Noctis replied. “I just don’t know how I should say it.”

 

“I don’t think you should say it in front of the world,” his Dad patted down his hair while looking at some papers on the security of the castle. “You should say it soon.”

 

“I guess so,” Noctis waved his hand and sighed.

 

“Why are you so nervous about it,” his Dad asked him. Noctis just watched his Dad and tried to explain it in a way that would make sense.

 

“You weren’t nervous?” Noctis asked honestly. “I mean… I’ve don’t want to lose him over something like this. It can be a lot.”

 

“Dating a royal person?” His Dad teased. “Yeah, that was why your Mother didn’t want to date me for a long time. There are a lot of different pressures to being with royalty. However, I think it is good that at least Prompto has good media presence and is relatable. That’s probably what the country needs at this time.” He paused and smiled at Noctis with wide eyes. “And I believe that is why you two have found so much success. But I think if I sent you to the high school that Ignis and Gladio attended, I don’t think that would have been the case.”

 

“I didn’t mind it,” Noctis sighed. “But Dad… how do I tell him that I love him… like that…”

 

“Just say it,” his Dad shook his head. “I’m sure he has been wanting to say it to you. I’m just shocked you didn’t say it before meeting with me, Noctis.”

 

Noctis just frowned but realized that his Dad was probably right.

 

“I guess,” Noctis frowned.”We have to go to some scary theme park. I don’t want to go and I know Prompto doesn’t want to go either, but we are going either way.”

 

His Dad laughed, and the sight of it bewildered Noctis a bit. It felt as though Noctis wanted to remember the way his father’s laugh filled the room. They would always be just fine, and Noctis had to remember that in between the council meetings and small country scuffles that meant so little hours later.

 

“It’ll be fine,” his father crossed his arms before finishing his small chuckles. “Just tell him before you two go. Don’t get scared into saying ‘I love you’ at the theme park.”

 

“Yeah yeah,” Noctis replied shyly. There was a knock at the door and Noctis knew that this was the signal that there time together was over, for now. Noctis tried his best to seem interested in what his father was doing, but he couldn’t care. All he was thinking about was how he was going to tell Prompto that he was in love with him.

 

And sooner or later, they were going to have to tell the rest of the kingdom. Which just seemed like the worst thing to do, but it would probably be just fine.

 

Right?

 

***

 

It was maybe 5 in the morning?

 

Noctis couldn’t have known what time it was. There was also no way that he was going to check the alarm clock by his bed. All that he knew was that he was freezing. For some strange reason, Prompto had curled himself up into a perfect duvet cocoon. Inside of it: a blonde and sleepy butterfly.

 

With a small kick and before groaning at the wall, Noctis gently kicked the back of Prompto. He heard a sharp intake of breath. What a pain.

 

Noctis tried to move closer to the cocoon but this was too much of an effort for him to make. He was so tired and all he wanted was at least one piece of the duvet.

 

“Prom…”

 

No answer. So Noctis gently kicked the back of the duvet again. Prompto managed to turn over from what Noctis could tell by the moonlight seeping into the room. Small blades of light cut off the top of the Prompto duvet cocoon.

 

“Prom…”

 

This time, Noctis heard a grunt and something that sounded like “Fartis.” Once Noctis heard that, he, very astutely, straightened up on the bed and shoved the Prompto cocoon.

 

“You ass,” Noctis hissed. He could hear Prompto giggling. “I’m cold!”

 

There was more giggling but that stopped once Noctis tried to hug the cocoon. Usually, since Prompto started to sleep over move in, they just slept in the same oversized bed and sometimes, Noctis would wake up in Prompto’s armpit. Somedays, Prompto would be drooling on his chest. It was never like any of the novellas, they were always waking up looking like they were hit by a behemoth. It was not cute at all, and now Prompto was not being cute… on purpose!

 

“Get in then!” Prompto sounded like he had a mouth full of marbles. But Noctis did as he was told. He found an opening somewhere on the bottom and shoved his legs in. They met Prompto’s in a tangle of limbs but that was okay, they were both wide awake now at too-fucking-early-for-this-shit in the morning.

 

Noctis did not want to open his eyes, so he felt around instead. He felt something that felt like an armpit. He also felt that ridiculous sweatband that Prompto insisted on wearing all the time. Prompto also had another one because he said, in an offhand voice, that if they hit 40 million subscribers, he would get a stupid tattoo. And they did.

 

The tattoo was of a barbed wire and the only thing that Noctis thought would have made it stupider, is if Prompto had gotten it as a tramp stamp. Thankfully, Prompto said no and only got it on his wrist.

 

The tattoo was still healing and Noctis and Prompto were lectured endlessly by Ignis because of how stupid they both looked. The future King was going to have a betroned with a stupid barbed wire tattoo. Prompto just answered back that he would get one that looks like a sun too, just to make Ignis even more upset.

 

Noctis, just laughed the entire time and Prompto just winked at him. How the hell was Noctis supposed to tell Prompto that he loved him.

 

He even loved him now, even though Prompto hogged up the two duvets that were a million thread-count. He loved Prompto even though Prompto started tickling the side of his back and Noctis should have never told Prompto that this was where he was most ticklish. Noctis could not even handle Prompto kicking the sheets off the bed and just pining him down underneath the duvet meanwhile they screamed with laughter at who-knew-what-time-it-was o’clock.

 

“I,” Noctis finally was able to look at Prompto. He eyed him in the dark meanwhile the moonlight managed to shine just a sliver of Prompto’s face. It was pink and filled with the freckles that Noctis loved seeing every morning and they were the last thing he saw before he went to sleep. Noctis managed to look at one of Prompto’s eyes that just looked at him playfully. They had the weirdest mix of blue and indigo and purple to them? His best friend blinked and just looked at Noctis while yawning.

 

“You woke me up Noct.”

 

“You stole all the duvet.”

 

“But I didn’t _know…_ ”

 

“Who cares,” Noctis said through gritted teeth. “I was cold.”

 

“Still cold there Buddy?” Prompto giggled.

 

Noctis tried to calm himself down. Literally and figuratively.

 

“I’m sorry though,” Prompto said softly. He paused before looking at Noctis. “You wanna know something?”

 

“What?” Noctis asked.

 

“I don’t want to do that haunted house,” Prompto said with a sigh. “I just want to do it so Ignis stops getting mad about the tattoo. Don’t you think it’ll be better because this was his idea?”

 

“I honestly don’t know,” Noctis chuckled. “I mean… maybe…?”

 

“I am going to get another one,” Prompto smiled. “But really small…”

 

“Hey,” Noctis raised his eyebrows. Maybe he could say it now…

 

“What?”

 

Noctis… could say it now…

 

“What is it Noct?”

 

“Umm…” Noctis shifted his eyes and he remembered how his arms worked and covered up his face. He could already feel like his face was turning into the shade into a lucian tomato. “We should go back to sleep.”

 

“Don’t do that,” Prompto laughed. “Just tell me.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No!”

 

“YES!”

 

Prompto tried to peel off the fingers covering Noctis mouth but he could not adjust his body at all. Noctis could feel Prompto sitting right on top of his stomach. Prompto’s voice came from the right side and Noctis couldn’t do anything but grunt when Prompto started whispering in his ear.

 

“I’m sorry I woke you up,” Prompto said almost shyly.

 

“ _I love you._ ”

 

Noctis still had his face covered with his hands and the only sound that could be heard in the room was the air conditioning going on full blast. Prompto didn’t try to grab Noctis’ hands off of his face or move. Noctis couldn’t tell either way because he felt as though rigor mortis was a thing that he had now. Did he also take stupid pills? Prompto wasn’t in love with him and Noctis was going to keep his face covered forever because he made a huge mistake—

 

And that was when Noctis could have sworn he heard something that sounded like sniffling and Prompto breathing a sigh of relief.

 

“Oh good,” Prompto said weakly. There was another sniff and Noctis dared to take a peak through his fingers. Prompto was wiping away his face and began to fan his face. It was already pretty cold in the room but Noctis did not know why Prompto was doing this right now. Noctis was still terrified but he had no idea how to deal with this. His best friend turned boyfriend was crying but Noctis could not think of anything to say to comfort him.

 

“I was asking,” Noctis said quickly. He had to think of an explanation so Prompto would understand. “I asked my Dad because I didn't know how to tell you. I mean, _I_ wanted to tell you for a while but _I_ couldn’t think of a good way to tell you and I wanted to tell you before I said it in public or in front of Ignis and Gladio.” Prompto wiped his face again and just smiled at Noctis in such a kind way. Like he was taking pity on him, but Noctis knew that this smile that Prompto had was just kind and pure in a way that Noctis knew with confidence that only he would see this particular smile. There was nothing fake about it. “But oh man, I am so relieved… Wait…”

 

Prompto got closer and closer to his face and before Noctis knew it, he closed his eyes again. It was just a peck that was starting to become a habit. Prompto’s eyelashes looked fluttered in the dark.

 

“I love you too,” Prompto said softly. He began to grin in a way that Noctis knew was going to wreck him later. “Even though your breath stinks.”

 

Noctis started to laugh and so did Prompto. In between Noctis laughing, Prompto got rid of the three duvets between them and latched both of his arms behind Noctis’ back. Noctis embraced him back and ran his hands up and down his boyfriend’s back. Prompto continued to giggle into Noctis’ neck until Noctis could feel himself falling asleep again.

 

“I wanted to tell you too,” Prompto said finally. “I don’t know, you still make me nervous sometimes.”

 

“You just said my breath stinks,” Noctis laughed lowly.

 

“I just feel nervous,” Prompto said plainly. “You know, especially with the way everyone talks about us.”

 

“I don’t care what anyone says about us,” Noctis said with a cough. He was starting to fall asleep again but Prompto still shifted a bit nervously above him.

 

“You should never read the comments,” Prompto laughed nervously. “Ever.”

 

“I don’t,” Noctis yawned.

 

“I read them a bit at the beginning,” Prompto said honestly. “But not anymore.” There was a pause before Prompto began again. “Why did you ask your Dad for help.”

 

“He was wondering if he had to put a royal decree out,” Noctis said in an annoyed voice. “Usually when someone in the royal family is dating someone, they have to issue the decree out. Then usually after that, the public isn’t too surprised when they get married or something…”

 

“Oh,” Prompto shifted again. “I mean, we haven’t said we were together at all. Not in the videos…”

 

“I just wanted to tell you,” Noctis shifted his body so he could get more comfortable. “And I also wanted to tell you because… I think maybe we should just say it.”

 

“Can I think about it for a bit,” Prompto stopped moving and Noctis just nodded. “If it’s okay with you?”

 

“Yeah,” Noctis sighed. “I don’t mind at all.”

 

“Alright then,” Prompto stopped moving and laid his head on Noctis’ chest and tried to pull another duvet on top. “Let’s go back to sleep huh?”

 

Noctis yawned. “Way ahead of you…”

 

Prompto gave Noctis a nice shove at the side of his rib that Noctis totally ignored. “Good night…”

 

“It’s not even night,” Prompto echoed back. “I could go for my run in 30 minutes.”

 

“I can make you sweat in 30 minutes,” Noctis said in a sly voice. “Actually… maybe closer to two hours…”

 

“Shut up,” Prompto yawned. And Noctis peaked down at the ruffled blonde hair on his chest and just relaxed. The weight of Prompto’s body felt nice on his chest. Who cared if Noctis was going to wake up to the smell of Prompto’s armpit stench.

 

Prompto was in love with him and Noctis was in love with Prompto.

 

The sheer thought of it made Noctis fall straight to sleep.

 

***

 

Prompto did not want to be at this theme park. For some reason, Ignis was able to get them to go through multiple mazes without anyone else to assist them.

 

And also, quite oddly, Iris was a trooper, so Prompto clung to her instead of Noctis. They already got all the footage they needed but it was a literal nightmare.

 

Gladio, quite boldly, stated that he would lead the maze. It was an zombie maze and Gladio nearly fell over and ran out of the maze in a sprint when one of the zombies touched his shoulder. He was yelling and he almost fell over a security guard. It would have been funnier if Prompto did not feel like he was going to shit his pants.

 

The best part of the attraction was the photo that was taken in the maze. The flash scared them but the sight of a zombie with it’s guts hanging out made them all scream. By the time they met Gladio outside, they all seemed worse for wear. Even with the Go Pro cameras attached to all of them managed to remain intact. Somehow.

 

Gladio managed to distract everyone with the picture instead of owning up to the fact that he clearly ran away. The photo had Noctis hugging Ignis’ lower body as he fell over. Ignis had his hands on Prompto’s shoulders while screaming towards the ceiling. Prompto was gripping Iris on for dear life while screaming in her ear. The most normal looking person in the photograph was Iris, whose mouth formed a perfect “O” while looking at the zombie with his guts hanging out.

 

Prompto wanted to laugh but he felt terrified. He just wanted to take a shower and hide in Noct’s bed until the world ended.

 

They also had footage of a tram ride where the tram stopped about halfway through the ride. Gladio was confused as to what was going on. But it became very clear by the hoard of killer clowns with massive knives had something else in mind. Gladio almost body slammed one of the clowns while he ran off towards the worker’s exit. This left Ignis yelling at Gladio “YOU ARE GOING THE WRONG WAY!”

 

Iris looked a bit worried but maintained a neutral face the entire time. She kept telling Noctis and Prompto to have no reaction otherwise the workers would get worse. Prompto did not take her advice and kept screaming everytime one of the clowns came up behind a bush. It was a nightmare and the only thing that made it funny was Gladio coming back from where he ran to come towards the direction that they were supposed to go in.

 

Iris was absolutely calm even though the clowns were all around them and laughing gleefully with their huge knives. Ignis looked like he was going to faint but he was just following Iris. Noctis just clinged onto Prompto and vice versa.

 

“I should just warp out—“

 

This was met with Noctis screaming as yet another clown jumped out from a bush. Prompto was just walking quickly and trying to keep going in the direction of Iris’ insistence. Somewhere in the back of Prompto’s mind, he was going to yell at Ignis for convincing him that this was a great idea. The other part of him just wanted to leave.

 

Finally, thankfully, they found the exit and Ignis was the first one to speak.

 

“Apologies,” Ignis said in the gruff voice. “This was a terrible idea.”

 

“I loved this!” Iris smiled. Prompto along with the the rest of his friends just stared at her. Iris just looked perplexed at their total unamusement with the horror theme park.

 

Prompto still had to film the intro but at least they were done with the night. It was bizarre that this was his life right now. He didn’t mind being an idiot on camera or putting on makeup because at least Noctis was there. Those times, they didn’t get scared so this was probably going to be their most viewed video. But at least his friends were there and they had Iris to protect them from killer clowns and zombies.

 

“H-hello friends,” Prompto gulped. He pressed forward with his fake Ignis-accent. “I’m Prompto and today… against better judgement… we are here at a scary theme park. The whole gang is here and Iris is also here. She is our resident horror ass kicker.”

 

“You guys are just a bunch of babies,” Iris said rather loudly. No one disagreed with her but Ignis looked like he was on the verge of throwing up.

 

“I don’t know why we agreed to this,” Prompto said quietly. “Maybe it is because this is what every great youtuber does: something sketchy for views. Maybe this is sketchy because I didn’t want to do this at all. But I am conquering my fears! One scary clown at a time.”

 

“We aren’t going to buy any souvenirs either,” Gladio said with a shake of his head. “Nope…”

 

“They might scare you,” Ignis said with a chuckle while Noctis tried to hide his snort. Gladio looked pissed but tried to hide it.

 

“Without further ado,” Prompto sighed. “Here is footage of us at the very edge of us crapping our pants.”

 

“Hey Prompto,” Noctis said in a cool voice. “If we ever do this again—“

 

“—I am never doing this again,” Prompto said quickly.

 

“If,” Noctis said a bit louder. “If we ever do something dumb like this again…”

 

Prompto had no idea where Noctis was going with that but nodded anyways.

 

“I love you and I’ll make sure nothing bad happens to you,” Noctis said firmly.

 

And maybe it was the fact that Prompto was not used to hearing the L-word come out of his best friend and now boyfriend’s mouth. Or the fact that Noctis was saying this on camera and Prompto was not going to edit it out, even despite better judgement. Prompto could feel the blush forming on his face and the “awws” coming from Gladio and Iris. Ignis just chuckled and muttered, “good lads…”

 

Prompto just did the first thing to come to his head. He ran towards Noctis and knocked him over with a kiss. It was stupid and he probably broke the cameras but who cared?

 

Noctis was in love with him and Prompto was absolutely in love with Noctis.

 

Now, they just needed to get the hell out of the horror park.

 

***

 

 **Going Thriller On Ya!  
**   
2745K Likes | 7K Dislikes  
  
35,693,234 views  
  
Subscribed: 40 Million  
  
Prompto Argentum  
  
Published: July 12 M.E. 754  
  
Hello everyone! Thank you for watching and thank you to the horror park for giving us access because i thinking we would have caused a safety hazard if the public was there. Gladio’s running could have also caused a safety hazard as well. And Thank you to Iris for saving me during the zombie maze.

This was awful and I am never doing this again.  
  
Thank you!

  
  
_Comments_ :  
  
Pinned by Prompto Argentum:  Hello Friends! Please Like and Subscribe if you haven’t yet! We are all never going to do this again and I am can say that with confidence. Have a great week everyone!

  
HighwindLuvsPegging - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

  
MoonSylleblossomQueen - I feel so terrible for laughing, but this was the funniest video I have ever seen.

  
TheGheyMarshal- Even during our trainings, I don’t think Gladio has ever ran that fast.

  
scaryshinyglasses- this was embarrassing

  
Reply: strongestchocobro- i hate u ignis

  
Reply: scaryshinyglasses- i hate u gladio

  
PapaRegisx420- Noctis photographs so well. Even if he is being chased by a zombie.

  
Neon pink gurl -DID EVERYONE MISS THE PART WHERE NOCTIS TOLD PROMPTO THAT HE LOVES HIM?!?!?! WHAT THE FUCK !!!!!!!!! ALHDLA;GHE;LHG;ELAHGE;LAHGEL;!!!!!!!!!!!

  
Load More Comments (204,384)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience everyone! I have one more chapter to go for this bad boy and I think I am done. I do want to make a spicier extra chapter down the line and I hope it is fabulous. Shout out to Loonytwin, who I finally met in person at AX and I included her fashions in this chapter because I said I would. I love her and she is a doll! <3
> 
> I cannot wait to end this thing and once again, thank you for reading! I am on twitter @noctisserie! Come bug me over there while I deal with this heatwave.


	9. Boyfrans!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis loves Prompto and Prompto loves Noctis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of Body Issues/Self-depricating humor related to weight.

The air was still thick with the mix of air conditioning and clothes everywhere. It started off like many… hmmm… well there wasn’t really any way to get around saying this. But Prompto and Noctis just had sex. For how long? Well, Prompto had no idea. Noctis put the blackout curtains over the apartment windows before they had pizza. Scratch that, so first there were pizzas, then they played video games and then Noctis said a stupid joke about how he was going to take a shower because he started to smell his own stink. Prompto had no idea what that meant, but as they were continuing to date and he began to learn more about his boyfriend (Oh wow! Boyfriend???? Yeah!!! PRINCE BOYFRIEND!!!!), Prompto learned a few more things.

 

First of all, Noctis was hyper aware of smells. He would probably shower twice a day if he wasn’t so damn lazy. That was the other thing, Noctis was lazy. But not super lazy, but it was probably a by-product of just being a prince. So back to the smells, Noctis was just very aware of smells and smelly things. Prompto, being absolutely proactive about this and making some sweet adsense money, decided that, maybe he should just buy lots of colognes.

 

They did a video about it. But it wasn’t too funny, so they decided to do an expensive makeover since you could not tell an audience through a visual media that this cologne smelled nice. It was a funny video because Gladio brought up that they hadn’t had a proper first date ever. They just said that they were dating and they should probably go on a “perfect date” together.

 

It ended up being a nice date to the movies, a trip to an animal shelter (they almost adopted a dog but then Ignis stepped in at the last minute to say no), and then ate at an all you can eat buffet. They also did this in expensive suits and they both got their makeup done by a popular beauty guru. The comments were filled with people asking when they were going to confirm that they were a couple. Prompto already thought it was very obvious, and so did Noctis. But apparently that wasn’t enough...

 

Wait… oh right, so they were having sex. The sex was, in the worst Borat impression, _is niiiiiiiice_. Get it together Prompto...

 

How did it go? Noctis said something about showering because he smelled (he didn’t smell). Then Prompto said something about how they should save water together. And Noctis (obviously) didn’t get it, until about 2 seconds later. They just laughed at each other and before Noctis or Prompto had any idea what happened, they just banged to their hearts’ content.

 

_Is niiiiiiiiice._

 

And who wouldn’t want to? Perfectly healthy 20 year-old boyfriends should be banging and doing every horizontal tango all over the apartment. The problem was that, of course, maybe they hadn’t done the laundry and they probably should get up. Prompto still had to figure out what time it was.

 

“Guess what?” Prompto said finally. He didn’t quite figured out whether Noctis was awake. His boyfriend (PRINCE BOYFRIEND!!!!), just grunted. “We just had sex for a million years.”

 

Noctis just answered back with a laugh.

 

“I guess so,” Noctis yawned. He moved a bit and just so he could get more parallel to Prompto’s level. It was a nice crawl to the nice heap that he became near Prompto’s stomach

 

“I just have a question,” Prompto rose up a bit with his elbows and almost headbutted Noctis in the face. “I was thinking about something.”

 

“Uh huh…”

 

“I watched someone do a storytime video,” Prompto began slowly. “And I think maybe we should do that.”

 

“Why?” Noctis asked skeptically. “About what?”

 

“Umm,” Prompto said shyly. He combed a strand of Noctis’ hair behind the ear and felt like that was a the start of bold things to do. “About us?”

 

Noctis narrowed his eyes and looked like he was blushing on his ears as well.

 

Prompto continued, “I have a great idea for it. I think it could be really good!”

 

“But,” Noctis bit his lip and tried to remain composed while he formed his thoughts. “I don’t know if that’ll be a good idea. We never have to confirm anything.”

 

“I think we should,” Prompto said a little loudly. “Also I am really hungry.”

 

“But why?” Noctis asked a bit more clearly this time.

 

“Why not?” Prompto, now hungry and a bit confused, just wanted to know why this had to be a thing.

 

“Are we fighting?” Noctis asked, utterly dumbfounded.

 

“Look dude,” Prompto just laughed. “If you don’t want to, that’s okay, but I think we should. I don’t know, when I talked about my weight stuff, that felt good because I got a lot of comments saying how nice it was that I was so open about it.” He paused and let Noctis think about it more for a moment. “I just think that it might help someone.”

 

Noctis gave Prompto a bit of a look. And Prompto gave it right back.

 

“Do we have to film it right now?” Noctis asked.

 

“NO!” Prompto yelled a bit too loudly. Noctis began to laugh while both of their stomachs made the worst noises in perfect symphony. “I am so hungry!”

 

“It is called a joke Prompto,” Noctis tried to comb the front of Prompto’s hair back and Prompto just tried to shimmy out of it, but he was failing at it. In the meantime, Noctis was crawling towards the direction of the nightstand to get his phone. “Let’s get food then.”

 

“Please,” Prompto began to laugh and he absolutely, did not want to have sex again because his stomach would just make sure that he would not enjoy it. Well, maybe he would, but by the six, he was absolutely starving. “Get off me, you are just going to go dead weight on—“

 

“—I am already ordering,” Noctis laughed. And sure enough, Prompto turned around and saw Noctis ordering something from a delivery service. “Didn’t we promote their ad?”

 

“Did we?” Prompto asked.

 

“We did,” Noctis sighed. “I just put in my name and got 20% off.”

 

At that, Prompto laughed. “Please tell me you got some breakfast.”

 

“I got some breakfasts,” Noctis hummed in Prompto’s ear. Well… maybe they could do a quickie before eating pancakes but…

 

“I love you,” Prompto said, and he was almost embarrassed to say it. His mouth still wasn’t used to saying it. Because for so long, it was just something he wished he could have told his best friend. Prompto remembered tucking those feeling away deep inside his heart long ago, because that was the easy thing to do. It was easy to just deny it because he didn’t want to lose his best friend (who was now his stupidly hot boyfriend).

 

“We can’t do this video,” Noctis had a smirk on his face and looked like he was going for the kill. “We are both just going to be a mess the whole time.”

 

“That’s why we have to do it!” Prompto said. “I’m not embarrassed to tell you that anymore. Are _you_ embarrassed?”

 

“No!” Noctis said earnestly. “I just feel like…” He really thought about it. “If you want to tell people, I am okay with it. But I just feel like this should just be our thing. I already have to share you with everyone.”

 

“I already do that with you though,” Prompto frowned. It was true, because, there was still that fear that if they stayed together, walked up the Citadel steps and said the vows with a coronation afterwards… Noctis was not _just_ going to be his stupidly hot boyfriend anymore. “You’ve been _way_ more famous than me. Besides, we are going to have to talk about this anyways. At least now, we can tell it ourselves. And if people don’t like it, or have a weird hang up about it, then they can go Eff themselves.”

 

Noctis finally did get up, he looked a bit thrown off. But he did look at Prompto with a kind smile. “You can say fuck.”

 

“They shouldn’t enjoy themselves,” Prompto smiled. “So Eff it is.”

 

Noctis just laughed and Prompto’s stomach was still hungry but the feeling switched to those butterflies that he got whenever Noctis just kissed him for no reason.

 

“I love you,” Noctis grinned and Prompto just giggled. Noctis was going to go in for another one, but he just smiled again. “And I have an idea.”

 

“We should do a Mukbang?” Prompto asked. “Because I don’t know…”

 

“No,” Noctis rolled his eyes. “I know who to ask to help us.”

 

“Oh…” Prompto narrowed his eyes, but at the same time, his stomach grumbled. “Okay, breakfast, then we can do this video.”

 

***

 

The King had already approved the video, but Noctis and Prompto had not watched it the whole way through just yet. Usually, they had a watch party with Ignis, Gladio and Iris when Prompto would publish videos. This time, at Noctis’ insistence, he just wanted to watch this with Prompto only. Even though the whole planet was now going to get the final confirmation that yes, they were in love and this wasn’t a ploy to queerbait anyone, Noctis just wanted to cherish the final moments of not being under that type of weird pressure.

 

Noctis had to think about it. In all honesty, he had no idea who would like this, because people should have already known that they were in love. Prompto was watching the number of viewers, just ten minutes after publishing (½ a million in ten minutes). But he hadn’t pressed play.

 

“Are you ready for this, Noct?” Prompto asked tentatively.

 

“Just press play Prompto.”

 

Prompto smiled widely, and just… how the hell did Noctis wait so long to tell his best friend how he felt? He felt stupid.

 

“Hello friends,” Prompto’s voice was coming from the TV in the living room. In that stupid, not-Ignis accent, Prompto was on the tape, sitting next to Noctis. “And we are going to do something a bit different today.”

 

Noctis, watched himself on tape, and it was still such a blur that this was their life. He watched himself and Prompto on screen, looking a little bit shy. They were sitting on the couch in the apartment. They were sitting about a foot apart from each other and both looked tentative.

 

“So I have been making these videos for a few months,”  Prompto began. There was a montage of Noctis’ face during the skincare video, the four of them working out with Cor and Prompto taking a run through one of the parks in the city. “They have been really cool and I am glad that so many people like them. But today, we wanted to do something a bit different. The thing is, that I need someone to tell the story, because I have no idea how to begin telling people about this. But Noctis actually knew the perfect person to ask.”

 

The next frames, were of his dear friend Luna, she was on facetime and waving to Prompto and Noctis in a polite way.

 

“This is all my fault actually,” Luna began in a hopeful voice. “You see, I lost my dog.” The next few photos, were of Prompto showing Noctis some pictures of Pryna, and Noctis scrolling through a few pictures of Pryna that Luna had sent to him. “Noctis and I were pen pals before facetime was invented. I wanted to keep in touch. The only way I could do this, was by this notebook that we sent each other.”

 

There was a cut of Noctis showing off the notebook, inside was a picture of a drawing he had made of Pryna that he made when he was in middle school.

 

“For some reason, Pryna was injured.” Luna muttered sadly. “I thought that something was off because Noctis would always try and reply back within a few days. Then I got nothing, I thought the worst had happened.”

 

There was a cut back to Prompto. He had one of his early photos, it was of him in middle school, with that haircut and tracksuit. Prompto still had it saved in his closet, Noctis never knew if it was a momento or a reminder. But, for the first time, Prompto showed a “before” picture, and it did sting Noctis quite a bit. He even asked Prompto if he wanted that in the video but Prompto insisted on it.

 

“I didn’t have any friends as a kid,” Prompto’s voice came in. There were a few pictures of him when he was younger. All intercut with Prompto’s voice still talking in the background. “I was too shy and I also ate my feelings. And as you can see by these pictures, I had a lot of those.”

 

Then there were a few pictures of a very cute younger but injured Pryna. “Then one day, I was walking home from school, and I met this very cute dog.” Prompto spoke. “And I called her “Tiny” because I was not creative. But the point was that I finally found a friend.”

 

Next was Noctis’ voice, with a few pictures but there was a callback to the crop shirt that Prompto wore in that one swapping of clothes video.This time, there was a picture of Noctis, as a middle schooler, in that shirt but fishing at one of the coves on the outskirts of the city.

 

“I noticed Prompto right away,” Noctis said, almost sadly. “And I wished I was more trusting of people as a kid. It was harder after I got attacked and I didn’t like talking about how rich I was, or how I was at this public school when I should be at a private school. I didn’t have any friends either. But I did notice Prompto right away. He’s the only one that ever greeted me and didn’t ask about any royal stuff. But I think I was still afraid to make another friend.”

 

A cut to black. Then Prompto’s face showed on the screen.

 

“After that first time,” Prompto frowned. “We didn’t talk to each other for a long time. And I wish I did, because Noctis is really kind. He acts like he is cool, but he is actually the nicest person I know. Which means that he is not cool at all.”

 

“Shut up Prompto.”

 

Next was a picture of Noctis, totally posing like a total “cool” guy in his school uniform. His look was polished and his hair was flat along with his expression. Prompto, in the meantime, looked bubbly and cheery, he had his sleeves rolled up and looked absolutely gleeful.

 

“I finally introduced myself again in high school,” Prompto said in an almost sing-song voice. “I literally just walked up to him and after that, we were best friends.”

 

“You should have been friends with me earlier,” Noctis said with a weary sigh.

 

“I had a lot of,” Prompto scrunched up his face and looked a bit sad too. “Feelings. Feelings I just had to run out. But yeah… I mean, maybe it would have been better.”

 

“It would have been a lot better,” Noctis grinned. “I could have literally asked you to _Prom…_ Prom...

 

“We actually did go to Prom together,” Prompto laughed. “But let’s rewind.”

 

There was a cut of videos of the two of them at the arcade, Prompto’s first time at the Citadel, Ignis cooking a meal at the apartment and Gladio tagging along to a movie.

 

“I actually thought he was a bit,” Ignis, who was now speaking, looking extremely pensive at the camera. “I actually thought that they were dating but that the prince didn’t want to tell me. But for about a month, I really thought that they were dating.”

 

“I thought they were dating too,” Gladio said seriously. There was a cut of him as a teenager, he had shorter hair and still looked like a giant. “I think it was the way they looked at each other.”

 

“I want to say now,” Luna was back to speaking with the two of them on the phone. “That I take credit for you two. I asked Prompto to be your friend, Noctis. But later on, when I was actually the one that asked Noctis who that blonde was... I realized it was Prompto. The same guy is who saved my dog. And he was _so_ cute.”

 

There was a cut to just Noctis, as he spoke directly to the camera.

 

“So I’ve never told this story before,” Noctis sighed. “In our first class together, I sat in front of Prompto. And the teacher began to talk about this great poem and how it is about cherishing… umm… I don’t remember how it goes exactly. But I liked it at the time. I was taking notes and I didn’t know Prompto very well at the time, maybe about a week.” He paused and grinned even more. “I never told Prompto this, but I couldn’t sleep the night before. Something happened with my Dad that I won’t get into. But I didn’t sleep well.” He gulped. “So I looked like shit and Prompto knew I wasn’t feeling well, but he didn’t bug me about it. Then here is this poem, about perseverance and then I feel someone pulling my collar a bit back and something like a piece of paper falling down my back. So of course, I laughed.”

 

There was a cut to younger Noctis and Prompto at the beach. Prompto was just taking pictures and selfies and some video footage of Noctis swimming.

 

“So anyways,” Noctis began to talk again, and while he talked, more clips of them goofing off in the arcade began to play. Including a sweating Noctis getting absolutely annihilated in Dance Dance Revolution. “I laughed, the teacher gave me a look. And I apologized, but at the same time, I got the paper out of my back and I read what it said. It only said “feel better.” And I don’t know, but he didn’t have to do that, and he shouldn't’ have done that. But I felt better. He made me laugh and he was the only person to make me laugh that whole day.”

 

Then the video paused. And now Prompto was the main focus this time.

 

“I don’t know how else I could describe it but,” Prompto laughed but his eyes looked watery. “I think that night, during Prom, we had matching boutonnieres, but not matching suits. Because no one asked me, and no one asked Noctis. So we just decided to go together. I had this fantasy that maybe they would play a cure song, and we could just rock out on the floor.” There was a cut to a video of Noctis stumbling through Dance Dance Revolution while Prompto cackled in the background. “But that didn’t seem like a good idea. But I did have that fantasy. Like in a movie, where the right song was going to play, and he was going to look at me, and I was going to look at him, and then a romantic song would play, and then we’d realize that we were both gay for each other.”

 

“And then it didn’t happen,” Prompto groaned. “We just sat there and watched our classmates dance horribly.”

 

There was a cut to Noctis, who looked absolutely smug.

 

“I did win Prom King though,” Noctis grinned. “It was so stupid, but I won.”

 

Prompto just stared at the camera and rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever,” Prompto sighed. “I can’t tell you when I liked Noctis. I think maybe I always liked him, but I guess there are different kind of likes.” There were some videos of them currently, just walking down the street and one of them at an ice cream shop, Noctis had an obnoxiously huge sundae in front of him. “I got them all mixed up together, which is not good. The only thing I can tell you, is that if you do like someone, like really… _really_ like them, you should probably tell them. Because then you might get lucky like me and date a hot prince charming.”

 

There was a cut back to Noctis.

 

“I actually didn’t want to tell people about my relationship with my boyfriend,” Noctis said seriously to the camera. “And I had to talk to my Dad about it. And he was the one who convinced me.” There was a cut and then there was slightly grainy and less than 4K video of the King marrying Noctis’ mother, Aulea. She was walking down the aisle at a famous church in the heart of the city. This site was were all royal weddings took place and of course, there was the horse drawn carriage and the millions of citizens watching in the streets.

 

“You see,” Noctis sighed, but he was trying to regain his composure. On the screen, were pictures of his mother, and really grainy videos of the future king and queen in their youth. They were doing the same things Noctis and Prompto were doing. They were holding hands and waving to the camera. They were at the beach and laughing over a sundae. Aulea’s pregnant belly was present in one picture that Prompto was proud to have found at the bottom of a drawer in an old room the queen once stayed in. “I don’t have a lot of memories of who my Mom was. I just have a few videos and pictures. And I think that it is so cool that I have that.” He paused and there was another cut to Noctis and Prompto waving at the camera while at the theme park.

 

“I don’t know,” Noctis said in a somber voice. “I think it’s amazing that you all have this cool way of seeing me fall in love with my best friend. And I can’t really say that I have all of this footage of my Mom falling in love with my Dad. There isn’t a lot.” Noctis paused. “And the cool thing about this, is that you can see me with Prompto.”

 

There were videos of them, the famous one of them running around while training with Cor, the one of Prompto tasting the strawberry face wash and almost vomiting, and the one of the two of them showing off their first shy kisses on the cheek while riding the ferris wheel.

 

“I can’t tell you exactly when I fell in love with Prompto,” Noctis began with a sigh. “I just know that when I am King, I know he is going to be there for me. And whether people like it or not, he really special to me. And I love him.”

 

There was a cut, and it was back to Prompto who had a grin on his face while looking at the camera.

 

“I started this channel because I wanted to just practice showing off my pictures, and video editing.” Prompto paused and there was another cut with a montage of Prompto kissing Noctis while they were both slightly sunburnt from being out fishing all day. “I made a huge mistake, or at least I thought I did make a big one with Noctis’ skincare routine. I was so scared because I thought we weren’t going to be friends anymore. But I was wrong, thankfully. I think the best thing that Noctis has done for me, is that he really believes in me.” Prompto was now openly crying on camera. “And I think it is cool that my job is just being in love with my best friend and sharing all the stupid things we do for everyone.” He paused to wipe some of his tears with the back of his hand. “I would just hate it if people judged us for that. I can look back at this in a few years and at least I can be happy that it is there. I think that is so cool, don’t you think?”

 

There was another cut, and it was back to Luna, who was smiling at the two of them, on the couch.

 

“So when I edit this,” Prompto began to explain it all to Luna. “I want it to explain our relationship. And I have to thank you for this, because this is all because of you.”

 

“It’s fate,” Luna beamed. “This was meant to happen. The good fortune of Noctis finding you and you two being able to love each other is fate. I adore that I was able to be a small part of this. But, you two are an excellent match.”

 

“I honestly had no idea about Pryna,” Noctis scratched the back of his head in bemusement. “Or the letter she sent you.”

 

“That’s okay,” Luna beamed. “It was fate.”

 

There was one more cut, they were at the end.

 

“So in case we didn’t make it clear,” Noctis talked first while sitting on the couch of his apartment, holding hands with Prompto while he waved and beamed. “We are dating.”

 

“Yeah and we are gay for each other,” Prompto grinned. “I love him… and I don’t know, maybe next episode we can read hate comments in a mic.”

 

“Like ASMR?” Noctis asked. “With a big mic.”

 

“Yeah,” Prompto grinned. “That’ll be the next video.”

 

The video was over and Noctis was now holding Prompto while they stared at the screen.

 

“I liked that,” Prompto said after a moment.

 

“Me too,” Noctis looked down and gave his boyfriend a nice kiss on the forehead.

 

“I should have locked the comments to that video,” Prompto’s eyes shot open as he groaned in realization.

 

“I mean,” Noctis stared at the screen. “How bad could they be?”

 

***

 

An Announcement...  
  
5745K Likes | 2K Dislikes  
  
67,456,323 views  
  
Subscribed: 50 Million  
  
Prompto Argentum  
  
Published: August 9th M.E. 754  
  
Just watch the video, all your questions will be answered. Thank you!  
  
  
Comments:  
  
Pinned by Prompto Argentum:  Hello Friends! Please Like and Subscribe if you haven’t yet! I should have locked the comments for this, but I’ll keep them on for now. Please keep it respectful in the comments please.  


  
HighwindLuvsPegging - This is honestly the best video on this hellhole website. Thank you for sharing!  
  
  
MoonSylleblossomQueen - YOU ARE WELCOME!

 

TheGheyMarshal- I am crying in the club...  


scaryshinyglasses- i love you guys  
  
  
Reply: strongestchocobro- i love u ignis  
  
  
Reply: scaryshinyglasses- i love u gladio  
  
  
PapaRegisx420- I am so proud of you Noctis. Welcome to the family, Prompto.  
  
Neon pink gurl - AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;AHEFI;AEHGAELHGE;IAHGAE;IBGEJBGVJSBHEGOUR;HSR;BGUEBVU;OSBVUOS;EVGU;OSEGHBHVOU;ESDOU;SEGHEOSUGHOU;

  
Load More Comments (506,384)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to thank @yosgay (their fics are amazing!) for giving me the idea in the first place. I just ran with it and I am so happy that this got put out into the world. Thank you to @Loonytwin for even more inspiration and she is always a great creative and ideas machine. Lastly, but not least, thank you to my wonderful and dear friend Liberty for being my shoulder to cry on for this fic. I could not have written this without her and she is amazing. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your patience, I appreciate it so much. Your comments and kudos have been so kind and have kept me going. I appreciate it so much, thank you!
> 
> I love the youtuber medium and the way these guys are able to craft their stories and present such cool ideas is so amazing. I have learned a lot from that and applying it to Promptis has been really cool. 
> 
> I have a spicy idea, kind of an epilogue to this fic. I have it outlined so hopefully I get to it soon, so stay tuned. 
> 
> If you want to chat with me, I am on twitter @noctisserie. Lastly, I cannot thank you all enough, I greatly appreciate it. <3


End file.
